Pikachu & Buneary's Unspoken Love
by J'LoBuizel
Summary: "Poketoons!" Buneary is madly in love with Pikachu, but she's afraid that he doesn't feel the same way. What she doesn't know, is that Pikachu has a crush on her too, but he's also afraid of being rejected. With the help of their besties, Buizel and Pachirisu, will these two victims of unspoken love, finally become more than just friends?
1. Total failure, turns to opportunities

It was a beautiful day in Sinnoh. The sun was shining, the starly were singing and... _oh what the heck! Like I haven't heard that beginning a million times._

 **A\N:** _Anyway, welcome to the first chapter of my Pikachu x Buneary fanfic, where these two love birds discover the fact, that they were meant for each other. Before we get started, let me clarify this. There are some certain pokemon in this fanfic, that I...changed up a little. Meaning, I tweeked with their personalities. I did this, to make my pokemon fanfics, different from the rest. Don't worry, I didn't completely change their personalities. Oh and also, Brock, Ash, and Dawn have their own house in Sinnoh. Why and how? That will be explained through out the story._

 _Alright_ _, enough chit chat, let's bring on the smooches!_

 ** _Pikachu x Buneary_**

All of the pokemon were playing outside in the yard of Brock, Ash and Dawn's house. As the pokemon played, Brock was inside making lunch, and Ash and Dawn were watching pokemon battles on the t.v.

There was a game of tag, which consisted of Buizel, Pikachu, Buneary, Pacharisu, Piplup, Sudowoodo and Infernape. While they were playing tag, the other pokemon were either playing hide and seek, or just doing their own thing. During the tag game, Pikachu eventually got tired from all the running, and decided to take a break.

 _"Hey guys! I'm taking a break, go on without me!"_ Pikachu said.

 _"Alright!"_ The others said.

As the other pokemon ran off, Pikachu walked over towards a nearby tree. Behind Pikachu, was a rabbit pokemon named Buneary. Buneary watched him as he walked towards the tree. Buneary had it _bad_ for Pikachu. Buneary's had a crush on Pikachu, since the day he caught a potato. Yeah, long story short; Buneary watched Pikachu catch a potato and do some flips, and she crushed on him ever since, but the crush she had on him changed throughout the course of time. Once she got to know Pikachu more, she loved him even more. In fact, when she thinks of Pikachu, which she thinks of _a lot,_ she doesn't think about the potato thing. She thinks about his amazing and fun personality, his determination and strength, his caring personality, and his charming and good looks. Just thinking about Pikachu made Buneary melt. She really did have it _bad_ for him.

Anyway, Buneary decided to take a break with Pikachu. She was tired, but she also wanted to get closer to Pikachu. She wanted to somehow get him to like her back, or even _love_ her back. Spending time with him was the way to do it. Before she could walk with Pikachu, Pacharisu stopped her.

 _"Hey Buneary, aren't you gonna play still?"_

 _"Nah, I'm tired. I'm gonna take a break with Pikachu."_

Pacharisu thought for a moment, then realized why she actually wanted a break.

 _"Oh I get it, Miss I love Pikachu."_ Pacharisu gave Buneary a wink.

 _"Oh brother,"_ said Buneary as she rolled her eyes.

 _"Well, see you later then."_ Pacharisu ran off with the others.

Buneary took a deep breath, and walked over to Pikachu.

Pikachu sat down with his back against a tree. He steadied his breath, and relaxed himself. As he was relaxing, he sensed a pokemon's presence next to him. He turned to his left, and saw Buneary sitting next to him. His heart rate increased slightly.

 _"Hi Buneary,"_ said Pikachu, with a smile on his face.

The sound of his voice, and his charming and adorable smile, made Buneary freeze up. Even though she only had to say hi back, she was over thinking it. She didn't want to look or sound stupid in front of Pikachu, but the fact that she froze up and sat there staring at Pikachu, didn't help much.

Pikachu's smile faded, as he worried about Buneary, _"Uh, Buneary? Hello, Earth to Buneary."_

 _C'mon Buneary, say hi back!_ Buneary snapped out of her trance.

 _"OH-UH...HEY PIKACHU!"_

 _"Ah!"_ Pikachu quickly covered his ears, and Buneary quickly covered her mouth in horror.

Her whole face turned bright red out of utter embarrassment. She was freaking out inside. _Why did I just do that?!_

 _"Oh my goodness, I-I'm so sorry Pikachu!"_

Pikachu had a pain filled expression, and his ears rang from Buneary's sudden blurt.

 _"That's okay Buneary."_

Buneary quickly covered her face with her fluff and groaned.

Pikachu chuckled, _"I'm serious Buneary, It's okay."_

Buneary slowly peeked through her fluff. Pikachu blushed slightly. He always found it cute, when Buneary hid herself with her fluff. _She's so cute,_ he thought.

 _"You can stop hiding now."_

Buneary let go of her fluff, revealing her pretty face. Pikachu really liked Buneary. He's had a crush on her, ever since he and Ash left Sinnoh for the first time. It was weird, that he developed a crush on Buneary during the time that they were separated, rather than the time that they were together. He had no explanation for that, but that didn't matter to him, what mattered to him, was getting together with Buneary.

 _"Did I hurt you?"_ Buneary asked.

 _"Well, my ears may be ringing, but other than that, I'm fine. What was up with the yelling anyway?"_

Buneary blushed.

 _"I-I do that when I'm nervous."_

 _"Why are you nervous?"_

 _"Well-I...well, I'm nervous because...well...I-I'm...uh, y-y-you see...well, uh..."_

 _Oh my Arceus, stop embarrassing yourself Buneary!_

Pikachu grew confused at Buneary's flustered behavior. _Why is she so flustered? Was it something I said?_

Buneary has definitely changed since Pikachu and Ash returned to Sinnoh. The first time, when Ash was on his quest in Sinnoh, Buneary would force affection upon Pikachu. They weren't a really a couple then, but Buneary would show Pikachu tons of affection, and she would praise him for the littlest things. Pikachu never understood why, but he guessed it was because she was a very affectionate friend. But as soon as Ash and Pikachu returned to Sinnoh, Buneary stopped forcing affection towards Pikachu. She still gave him special attention, but she would keep a distance, and she would control herself. Pikachu didn't know why. It disappointed him actually. What Pikachu didn't know, was the reason Buneary didn't force any affection, was because she thought the reason they didn't become a real couple back then, was because she was over affectionate. Her new approach, was to control herself, and win Pikachu's heart another way.

Before Pikachu could ask why Buneary was so flustered, they both heard a bell ring. It was the bell Brock installed on the house, to indicate when it was breakfast, lunch or dinner. As the bell rang, they heard Brock's voice, "LUNCH TIME! COME AND GET IT!"

Buneary sighed with relief.

 _"Oh boy, lunch! Come on, Pikachu, let's eat!"_

Hearing the word lunch made Pikachu completely forget about the confusion.

 _"Okay then!"_

They both ran towards Brock, who was placing down food bowls in the grass for everyone.

"Alright guys, enjoy!"

All of the pokemon grabbed their own food bowls, and searched for their own spots. Pikachu sat down next to the tire swing. He looked to his left and saw Buneary placing her food bowl next to him.

As she sat down next to him, she asked, _"You mind if I sit here?"_

 _"Not at all!"_

They both began to eat their lunch. What were they having for lunch? Pellets of course! Just like breakfast. Yay. As they ate, another pokemon came by to sit down and hangout with Pikachu. Buizel.

 _"Hey there best buddy!"_ Buizel said as he sat down.

 _"Hello friend."_

They both smiled at each other. Pikachu and Buizel's relationship was another thing that changed since Pikachu returned to Sinnoh. The first time in Sinnoh, Pikachu and Buizel were normal friends. They didn't exactly do too much together, but ever since Ash returned to Sinnoh, bringing back all of his Sinnoh pokemon with him, Pikachu and Buizel were not just friends, they became _best friends._ Something good must've happened, because Pikachu and Buizel now hung out ALL of the time! They barely ever got into any actual fights, they both went on adventures together, and they did...pretty much everything together. Not only that, but Buizel's personality also changed. He's still rough and tough at times, but now he developed some cheerfulness, and a more upbeat and positive attitude. Not only that, but now he's a huge fanboy when it comes to comics, t.v shows, video games and cosplay. A lot of things change over time.

The three pokemon ate their pellets. Buneary made a fool of herself earlier, she needed a different tactic. The thing is though, that every time she's alone with Pikachu, she gets real nervous, and she tends to over think the situation. Earlier was a pretty good example. She hoped Pikachu forgot that already. She was off to a pretty rough start, but she needed to fix that. Maybe she could hang out with Pikachu alone later. If she could somehow get him to like her, and not make a fool out of herself at the same time, life would be good.

 _"So_... _Pikachu. Are you doing anything later."_ Buneary asked.

 _"Well...actually yes. Buizel and I are going over to_ _the forest later to hang out."_

 _"Oh, okay."_ Buneary hung her head down. Disappointment filled her voice, and her heart.

Pikachu noticed Buneary's disappointment, and he reacted quickly.

 _"Do-do you want to come?"_

Buneary's eyes lit up.

 _"Yes! Uh-I mean...yeah, sure. Why not?"_

 _"Great! Oh, uh...Buizel. You don't mind if she comes, do you?"_

"Not at all! Besides, the more, the merrier!"

Buneary squeaked quietly to herself. Pikachu might as well of squeaked to himself too, because he was excited for the fact that Buneary was tagging along with him and Buizel later. He always enjoyed spending time with Buneary. There was something about her that made Pikachu... happy. He couldn't explain it.

"Than it's settled! A little bit after lunch, all three of us will go into the forest!"

"Can't wait!"

After Buneary finished her lunch, she told them that she was going to hang out with Pacharisu for a bit, before they went into the forest. After she left, Pikachu looked at Buizel. Buizel looked back at Pikachu with a smug grin on his face.

"Uh...what's with that face?" Pikachu asked.

"Dude, she totally has it for ya!"

"What? I don't get it."

"I think she likes you!" Buizel said as he elbowed Pikachu lightly.

"What?! Nah. She doesn't like me. Don't be ridiculous."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am very sure. Besides, why would a girl like her, want anything to do with a guy like me?"

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you have a little crush on her as well."

A big, dark blush stretced across Pikachu's face.

"WHAT?! I don't like her...I mean I do like her...but...but not, like-like her, I-I just like her as a friend!"

"Uh huh." Buizel said sarcastically.

Pikachu covered his face with his paws, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Well, I think you two are a perfect match! Pikachu and Buneary! Hmmmm. Pikachu, and Buneary. Pika, and...HUH! GOT IT! Pikabun! Yep, I'm definitely shipping it!"

"UGH!!! PLEASE SHUT UP!"

"Wow, you really do like her."

"I do not!"

Buizel looked at him. _"Really?"_

Pikachu's blush grew both in size and darkness. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Buizel was gonna find out eventually. He might as well tell him right now. He can trust his best friend with a secret...right? Pikachu gathered all of his courage. _Here goes nothing._

 _"I..."_

 _"I what?"_

 _"I...I"_

 _"Um, are you okay dude?"_

He couldn't admit his crush that easily, it was too embarrassing.

 _"I...I...I like..."_

 _"You like what?"_

 _"I like...Bu...Bu_..."

" _You like berries?"_

 _"Bu...Bu...Bu..."_

 _"Bacon bits?"_

 _"Bu...Bu...Bu...Bu..."_

 _"Bananas?"_

 _"Bu...Bu..."_

 _"I'm running out of words that start with the letter c, Pikachu."_

 _"Okay. I like Buneeeer...Bunnn...Bu..."_

 _"Come on dude, spit it out already!"_

 _"I LIKE BUNEARY!"_

Buizel jumped in surprise. Pikachu covered his mouth in horror. _I hope no one else heard that!_ Pikachu had the biggest blush he ever had on his face. Buizel stared at him with shock.

 _"You-You like Buneary?"_

 _"Y-yeah."_

 _"You mean like...like-like her?"_

 _"Yes...I like her...a lot."_

 _"Wow...I was just teasing you dude, I didn't think...wow."_

Pikachu looked away, hiding his blush...and his embarrassment. At that moment, Pikachu wished that he was being flushed down the toilet, just so he could escape.

Suddenly without warning, Buizel broke the silence, with a jumpscare.

Buizel squeaked like an excited teenage girl, making Pikachu jump out of his skin.

 _"W-What's the matter Buizel?!"_

Buizel had an excited and happy expression on his face.

 _"My best friend is in loooove!"_

If you were thinking that Pikachu's blush couldn't have grown, or darkened anymore...than your WRONG!

Pikachu's whole face turned completely red.

 _"Oh, c-cut it out, please?!"_

Pikachu was miserable.

 _"Awww, my little Pikachu is growing up!"_

 _"Okay, I get it, please stop!"_

 _"Are you going to ask her out?"_

 _"What?! I-I can't do that!"_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Well...what if she doesn't like me back? She might not want to be friends with me anymore!"_

 _"Oh come on now. That's ridiculous. She'll still want to be friends with you, even if she rejects you. Heck! She won't reject you anyway, because she likes you too!"_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"Well, for starters, it's pretty obvious she likes you. I mean c'mon...she's not good at hiding her feelings. Also, when I belonged to Dawn, she used to always talk about you!"_

Hope and excitement filled Pikachu's heart.

 _"R-really?!"_

 _"Yes really! She always went on and on, on how great you were, how wonderful you were, how cute you were..."_

 _"She called me cute?"_

 _"Yes she did."_

Joy filled his heart. _SHE CALLED ME CUTE! SHE ACTUALLY CALLED ME CUTE! I'M CUTE!_

 _"Wow, I never knew."_

 _"Well, you are pretty...how do I put this? Your pretty dense."_

 _"I am offended!"_

 _"You have to admit dude, your a dense pokemon."_

 _"Hmph!"_

 _"But that's okay dude!"_

Pikachu looked at Buizel. He still had a huge blush on his face.

 _"I hope your right...about Buneary liking me."_

 _"I am 100% sure."_

A small smile appeared on Pikachu's face. Buizel smiled back. They went back to their lunch. Pikachu wondered if Buneary really did like him. Was he really that dense? Thinking about the possibility of Buneary liking him, made his heart flutter. _I really hope she does like me._

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Buneary was happily hopping towards her good friend, Pacharisu.

"Hey Pachi! Guess what!" Buneary said as she jumped up and down excitedly.

Pacharisu gasped. "Did you ask Pikachu out?!"

"What? No."

"Oh…*gasp*...did he ask you out?!"

"No, he didn't ask me out."

"Oh, well then what happened?"

"Pikachu asked me to hang out with him in the forest later!"

Pacharisu gasped again, "Just the two of you?!"

"Nope. Buizel's coming too!"

"Oh...well not exactly a date, but this is progress! Pikachu is gonna ask you out soon, I can feel it!"

Buneary giggled. Buneary only told two pokemon about her feelings towards Pikachu, and that was Pacharisu and Piplup. Pacharisu was always obsessed with love stuff, so of course she wasalways excited to help Buneary out with her love life. Piplup didn't care too much, but he helped her when he could. Ever since Pacharisu learned about Buneary's crush, she has always been trying to get Pikachu and Buneary together. Of course, she hasn't succeeded yet, but maybe she will. Maybe.

Suddenly, Pacharisu blurted out, "You better get ready!"

"Ready for what?"

"For later! Duh!"

"It's just three friends hanging out Pachi!"

"True, but it's an opportunity to impress Pikachu! You need to look your best each time your with him!"

"Well I, uh...okay."

"Awesome! Just take a seat, and I'll have you ready in no time!"

Buneary grew a little nervous. She trusted Pachi with her looks, she just hoped that she wouldn't over do it. And with that, Buneary took a seat on a rock, and Pacharisu went to work.

 **A/N: Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Pikachu and Buneary's Unspoken Love." Please review, because I can't improve this story, unless you guys help me out. Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for your time. Stay tuned!**


	2. The Eterna Forest

**A** /N: Wassup guys! Welcome to the second chapter of Pikachu and Buneary's Unspoken Love. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, it really helped me. I now know how to spell Pachirisu! That's how you spell it, right? Anyway, about the italic words turning to regular words when the pokemon speak, the reason is that half of the first chapter, was written on Google docs, and when I copy and pasted onto the app, the italics turned into regular print. I did not notice that, and I am very sorry. In this chapter, the pokemon's dialogue will stay regular printed, and they will never speak actual English. Before we get started, let me give you guys a little heads up. This chapter will be a little weird, and that's because I'm showing off the character's tweeked personalities, a little bit more. And their tweeked personalities are very different, from the normal personalities of the pokemon from the anime. I am also showing a new character, and their relationship with Pikachu and Buizel. So I hope you'll understand. This chapter will also show off some things that will be appearing in my other pokemon fanfics. But don't worry, the rest of the story won't be too weird. Like I said in the first chapter, **I want my pokemon fanfics to be different from the rest** Speaking of that,I gave the three trainers a house, because that will allow me to make pokemon fanfics that have completely different plots from the others. Also, I know I made a lot of mistakes in the first chapter, I will try my best to make improvements in this chapter, and I will go back to the first chapter and clean up the mess. Again, thanks for the helpful tips from the reviews, it really helped me. Now let's begin.

 **xxx**

"I still can't believe you have a crush on Buneary," said Buizel.

"Okay I get it already," said Pikachu.

Pikachu and Buizel were at the tire swing, waiting for Buneary.

"I'm sorry, it's just so...exciting!"

"It's just a crush, that's all."

"Why do you like her?"

"What?"

"What makes her so special?"

"Well...I- I don't know."

"Don't lie to me. There are so many more pokemon out there, so many more buneary out there...what makes our buneary so special?"

"Well...there's actually quite a few things, that make Buneary special."

"Well then spill the beans!"

Pikachu blushed. This was a very awkward conversation for him, not to mention very embarrassing. There were so many things about Buneary that Pikachu admired, and those things were very embarrassing for Pikachu to explain, even to his best friend, who was simple minded at times. Mustering his courage, Pikachu spoke.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

"Okay. **_*sigh*_**...well, she's the kindest girl I've ever known. Not to mention the sweetest. She always makes me happy, like she's magical or something. When I'm next to her, I get this urge to...hold her paw...and bring her close to me." Oh legends, this is embarrassing. Pikachu's blush intensified. "She's very cute, but at most times, she's just the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She's always glowing, and radiating with beauty. The way she hides herself with her fluff, is just so...extremely cute. Her giggles make my heart melt, and she has the most gorgeous smile. Her fur is soft, and it smells like flowers…" Pikachu drifted off into a day dream, about all the wonders of Buneary. He stared off into space, with a dumb grin on his face. Miniature hearts surrounded him.

Buizel stared at him with a dumb struck expression on his face.

"Wow, that was a lot more than what I was expecting." Said Buizel.

Pikachu didn't respond.

"Hello? Hellooo? Oh no, he's...not right! Don't worry buddy, I'll save you!"

Buizel slapped Pikachu across his face with unbelievable force! The miniature hearts squealed in horror, and fluttered away. The side of Pikachu's cheek stung. Pikachu blinked and gained back his senses. He rubbed his cheek.

"Thanks Buizel. I don't know what got into me?"

"You were revealing way too many feelings for Buneary."

Pikachu blush deepened. He rubbed the back of his head, chuckling embarrassingly, "Sorry, I just really like her. I must've sounded pretty dumb."

"Actually that was somewhat cute."

Pikachu's blush deepened more.

Dropping the subject, Buizel focused on the fact that Buneary was taking forever to get here. Do all girls take this long to get ready?

"Ugh! What's taking Buneary so long?" Buizel asked.

"Stay patient buddy. I'm sure she's on her way here right now."

"Okay, but we're just going to a forest, not a dance."

Pikachu wished that he and Buneary were going to a dance together. He actually dreamed about them being at a dance as a couple before. He had it during the time he and Ash was gone on their journey. It was one of the factors that made Pikachu realize that he had a crush on her. In the dream, they were together on the dance floor, dancing to a slow song. He remembered staring into Buneary's eyes. She stared back. No words were said in that dream, but it was clear, that there was something special between them. Pikachu shook off the thought, before he drifted off again. He didn't want to get slapped again. After another minute passed by, Buizel spotted Buneary in the distance, walking towards them. But he was immediately thrown off balance, when he saw the way she looked. He was not expecting what he just saw.

He stopped Pikachu on the swing and said, "Hey Pikachu. Buneary's here."

Pikachu looked over towards Buneary. He gasped at the sight of her. Just as his blush faded away, it returned once more. Buneary's fur shined in the sun, it was so clean and radiant. Her fur and fluff were also carefully brushed and groomed. She wore one of her many vests, it was a pink one, with a few flowers imprinted on it. (Over the course of time, Buneary has obtained more vests, dresses and other accessories.) She also had a pink flower sticking out of her curled up ear.

Pikachu couldn't stop staring at her. All he could do was stare in awe. Buizel noticed the way he was staring at Buneary, and he also noticed the huge blush on his face, so in response, Buizel rubbed him in the arm with his elbow.

"Impressed?"

"Wow, she's so...beautiful." Pikachu said quietly to himself.

Pikachu felt his heart do a few somersaults.

Buneary finally reached them.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late. I had to get ready."

"No kidding," Buizel said to himself.

Pikachu tried to say something, but the only sounds that came out of his mouth, were strange noises. You could obviously tell, that he was flustered. Buneary's beauty was just too overwhelming for him.

"Sorry, what was that?" Buneary asked.

"Muh-muh. Meh-muh-meh. Meh-moo…" Oh legends! It was so hard for Pikachu to say something. Pikachu was pretty much shaking, blushing and sweating at this point, and he couldn't say any actual words.

 _Poor Pikachu_ , Buizel thought to himself, _He's making a fool out of himself!_

Buneary became worried. She had no idea of what was going on with Pikachu. Was he sick?

"Are you okay Pikachu?"

Pikachu mentally slapped himself.

 _C'mon dummy! Say something!_

"Uh...ye-yeah. I-I'm alright!"

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-yeah, I'm sure."

Buneary wasn't convinced. There was something up with Pikachu. Was it something Buneary did? She hoped that she didn't do anything wrong already?

There was a moment of awkward silence, until Buizel broke the silence, "So...are you guys ready to go?"

Both Pikachu and Buneary mentally slapped themselves and said, "Yes! We're ready!"

"Alright, then let's go already!"

The three pokemon headed into the Eterna Forest. Since they lived right next to it, it wasn't a long trip at all. As they entered, Buneary admired the beauty of the forest. She admired all of the bright and colorful flowers, and the tall green trees. As she admired the forest in awe, Pikachu couldn't help but admire _Buneary_. He always thought that she was beautiful, but today she put her beauty on **MAXIMUM LEVEL!** He couldn't keep his eyes off her. His heart kept doing somersaults, while keeping an incredibly high rate. All of a sudden, Buizel popped up right next to him. Pikachu jumped in surprise.

"Buizel, you almost gave me a heart attack," Pikachu whispered, "What do you want?"

Buizel gave him a smirk, then whispered, "You've been staring at her this whole time."

Pikachu blushed in embarrassment.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yep. You need to quit embarrassing yourself."

"Rude."

Buizel chuckled, "Don't worry dude, I'm just teasing ya."

Unaware of their secret conversation, Buneary asked, "So, what do you guys like to do here?" Buneary asked.

"First, we check on our special stash of berries," said Buizel, "We have no idea what kind they are, but they taste better than any other!"

"Oooh, I love berries!"

"Then follow us!"

Buneary followed Buizel and Pikachu. Buneary had noticed that Pikachu has been staring at her a lot. She would sometimes look back at him, but then he would quickly look away. What did this mean? Did she have something stuck in her teeth? A stain on her face? What was it? He seemed a little...embarrassed. He definitely acted strange when Buneary met them at the tire swing, but he was fine earlier at lunch. Could this mean something? Perhaps...wait. Was their even a slight chance, that Pikachu was attracted to Buneary? That thought gave Buneary hope and excitement. If that was true, then that means that she does have a chance with Pikachu! Buneary's heart, beat with excitement. She had to remember to thank Pachirisu later.

"Well, this is it!"

Buizel pointed towards a peculiar bush, that was surrounded by trees. The sun shined down on the bush, like a spotlight. Berries covered the whole bush. Buneary thought they looked like any other regular berries. Pikachu somehow read her mind, because he reassured her that they were the best tasting berries in the forest.

"Don't be fooled by their looks," said Pikachu, "they may look like normal berries, but these are the best you'll ever find in this forest."

Pikachu gave her a smile. She mentally sighed. His smile was so cute.

Buizel grabbed a berry off the bush, and ate it. As he chewed, he hummed with content.

"So good."

Pikachu grabbed a blue berry off the bush, then he offered it to Buneary.

"Here Buneary, try it."

Buneary reached for the berry, then she slowly grabbed it out of Pikachu's paw, trying to sneak some paw to paw contact. His paw felt so soft and warm. Buneary would give up the world, just to hold his paw. Unfortunately, she could only dream of holding his paw, and nuzzling him while he nuzzles back. She used to be able to nuzzle him affectionately as she pleased, but later took in consideration, that that was not only embarrassing to Pikachu, but that it was also very intruding. Buneary suspected that that was the reason why they never became an official couple. When Ash and Pikachu returned to Sinnoh, Buneary's affection towards Pikachu had stopped. She fought the urge to nuzzle him for quite a while now. She knew she had to control herself, to get Pikachu to love her back. So far though...Pikachu had not shown any signs of loving her. Maybe he has, and Buneary was just dense. Whatever the case was, she needed to change tatics. Anyway, going back into the present..Buneary grabbed the berry, tossed it into her mouth, and chewed. As soon as the berry touched her tastebuds, she was hit with an amazing blast of flavor. The berry had a perfect mixture of a sweet and tangy flavor. She swooned. _Golly, this is delicious!_

Buneary squeaked delightfully, as she ate the berry.

"Do you like it?" Pikachu asked.

Buneary happily nodded, "I love it!"

Pikachu chuckled. Buneary looked so cute, especially when she was excited or happy.

Pikachu grabbed a berry of the bush for himself. He tossed it into his mouth, and he savored every bite. He savored the combination of sweet and tangy flavors. He especially enjoyed the dry taste at the end. These definitely were the best berries throughout the whole forest.

The three pokemon, happily ate more berries from the bush. After they finished eating, they ventured on through the forest.

"Okay, we ate a bunch of berries," said Buneary, "Now what?"

"Now we have to play our traditional, _Bestie Games_ ," said Buizel.

"What are those?"

"They're basically normal outdoor games like tag and hide and seek, but you play them with just your best friend." Pikachu said.

"Just the two of you?"

"It's much funner to play in a forest, especially with your best friend." Said Buizel.

"But since your here, Buneary, the games will be a million times better!" Said Pikachu.

Buneary blushed at the compliment. "R-really?!"

"Totally!"

"Wow, thanks!"

Buneary smiled. Pikachu couldn't help but smile back.

Suddenly, they heard something wander around. Whatever it was, it was close.

"What was that?" Asked Buneary.

"I don't know," said Pikachu, "Let's go check it out."

They followed the sounds. They stayed as quiet as possible, so they could sneak up on it. After they found out where the sound was coming from, they hid behind some bushes. They quietly peeked through the bushes. In front of them, was a lone lucario. The lucario looked like any other regular lucario, except for his signature look...his blue scarf. The three pokemon recognized him, as their next door neighbor, Lucario. Lucario lived in a dojo on top of the hill, next to Ash's house. He lived with his trainer/dojo master, Garrett. Garrett was a black belt, martial artist. He owned the dojo on top of the hill. Lucario was unfortunately, a very grumpy pokemon. He didn't get a long with other pokemon very well, especially with Pikachu and Buizel. In Pikachu and Buizel's eyes, Lucario was a very good friend of theirs, but in reality, Lucario could not stand those two, because they both were extremely annoying, especially when they were together.

Lucario was picking berries, and different fruits off of bushes and trees. He was currently trying to reach out for an apple, that was too high for him to reach.

Pikachu and Buizel decided to drop by, and say hi.

"Hi, Lucario." Said both Pikachu and Buizel.

Lucario looked towards them. His frown deepened when he saw them.

"Oh great, it's those two dunder heads," Lucario said to himself, "Is it already time to ruin my day?"

"Nah, today is Friday," said Pikachu.

"Friday's are our days off," said Buizel.

Lucario narrowed his eyes at them. "What do you guys want?"

"Well…" Pikachu tried to speak, but then Buizel interrupted him. Buizel had an upset tone.

"Hey! You already asked a question! It's our turn!" Said Buizel.

Lucario rolled his eyes. "Fine, ask away."

Buizel stared at Lucario, with drool dripping out of his mouth. Buizel was thinking of something to ask him. After a few seconds of thought, Buizel said, "I don't know, I got nothing."

Lucario grumbled with annoyance.

"What are you doing?" Asked Pikachu.

"Well for your information, I am collecting some snacks for a little picnic me and my trainer are having. Unfortunately, I am currently struggling with reaching this apple that's out of my reach."

"Don't worry Lucario, I'll get it for you!"

Pikachu ran up the tree, and walked across the branch until he reached the apple. He picked up the apple and dropped it into Lucario's picnic basket. Lucario felt a strange feeling of gratitude. That was a rare feeling for Lucario.

"Uh...thanks?" This was one of the rare times, that Lucario actually felt some what, thankful towards Pikachu.

Lucario closed up the picnic basket.

"Oooh, Lucario?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, since it's a nice day today and all, how about you come over to our house for a visit?"

Lucario stared at Pikachu with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. Pikachu blankly stared back. Buizel stared off into space with more drool coming out of his mouth. Buneary was in the back, trying to figure out WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON!

Lucario answered sarcastically, "Oh I would love to, but unfortunately I have plans for later today. And those plans don't involve the two of you. Speaking of which, I better get this picnic basket back to the house, or dojo you may call it. So farewell. And see you later...not."

Lucario walked off.

With a blank smile, Pikachu waved at him and said,

"Okay, see you later Lucario."

"That was Lucario," Buizel said to Buneary, "He's a close friend, if you didn't know already?"

"Yeah, we hang out a lot," said Pikachu, "So what do you think of him?"

"I don't know," said Buneary, "He seems kind of...off."

Buizel gasped in offence, "How dare you judge our friend? Have you ever heard of the expression: "don't judge a sandwich by its condiments?"

"Uh Buizel, it's: "Don't judge a book by its cover." Said Pikachu.

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is...Uh...never mind."

"I'm sorry guys...I'm just...skeptical, that's all." Said Buneary.

"That's okay Buneary, "No harm, no foul." Said Pikachu.

"Ugh, enough of these political catchphrases already!" Said Buizel.

"They're not...never mind. Anyway, What were we doing again?"

"We were about to play hide and seek," said Buneary.

"Oh yeah! But who's the seeker first?"

"I say we settle this by a game of rock, paper, scissors!" Said Buizel.

"Great idea! All right everyone, paws in the middle!"

Everybody placed their paws in the middle. One, two, three, shoot! Both Pikachu and Buneary beat Buizel's rock with their papers.

"Darn it."

xxx

Buizel had his face up against a tree, with his eyes closed. He was counting to thirty, and he was currently on seven. Pikachu was running around, trying to find a good hiding spot. Buneary was doing the same. Pikachu studied his surroundings, looking for a good hiding spot. He _could_ hide behind some bushes...nah. He heard Buizel counting in the distance. Pikachu panicked when he heard Buizel say thirty. Pikachu quickly rushed around, desperate for a hiding spot. Why was he so picky? He looked over his shoulder, and found the perfect hiding place. There was a hole in a hollow tree, that sat a few feet from Pikachu. The hole wasn't massive, but it was big enough for a little pokemon like Pikachu to fit through. Pikachu bolted to the hole. He jumped right through it, and landed inside the hollow tree. He quickly turned and peeked through the hole, to check where Buizel was. He was no where in sight. Pikachu sighed with relief. He turned around, but he jumped in surprise when he saw Buneary sitting inside the tree with him. She was staring at him with a surprised look. How did he not notice her?

"O-oh...hi Buneary...didn't expect you to be here?"

"Hi...wasn't expecting you either."

They both blushed at the awkward moment they stumbled themselves into, and how close they sat together, due to the small space inside the tree. This was getting too awkward for Pikachu.

"I'm sorry Buneary, I've stolen your spot. I'll just leave and get out of your way."

"No!"

Pikachu flinched with fright.

"What?"

"I-I mean, it-it's fine. You can stay."

Pikachu stared at her.

"Are you sure?"

Buneary nodded, "I don't want you to leave."

Pikachu's blush deepened. She doesn't want him to leave? That's...great! Pikachu really didn't want to leave the tree, it was one of the rare times that he and Buneary have ever been alone together. It was his chance to really connect with her.

Pikachu smiled, "Alright Buneary, whatever you say."

Buneary squeaked inside. This was her chance to have Pikachu's full attention. She couldn't mess this up. But there was just one problem...no one knew what to say. They were alone inside a tree, staring at each other with nothing to say. Talking to each other was never this hard. Pikachu didn't want this experience to be nothing but awkward silence, he needed to start off a conversation, and fast.

"So...have you been having a good time?"

"Yeah. This has been fun. Have you guys done this before?"

"Only all the time."

That's why they're rarely alone together.

"Just the two of you?"

"Heh, yeah, it's kind of our thing."

"But why is it only you two?"

"Oh...well we do like to play with the others, but it's more fun for both of us to play with just your best friend."

"Why is that?"

"Well...I guess it's because we're closer to each other, than the others. We both have so much in common, we can relate to each other on most things, we both enjoy the same things, and I can't remember the last time me and Buizel got into a fight."

Wow, those two really were best friends. Buneary grew a little jealous. Pikachu said so many nice things about Buizel, but what did he think of her? Was she just as special to him, as Buizel was.

"Wow, you two are pretty close."

"Yeah. I guess so."

There was a moment of silence between them, until Pikachu broke it.

"Enough about me, I want to hear about you."

Buneary looked at him, her heart rate increased.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"What do you want to hear?"

"Hmm...who's _your_ best friend?"

" _My_ best friend?"

"Yeah, is it Pachirisu? You two do hang out a lot."

"Well, actually my best friend is Piplup."

"Piplup?"

"Yeah...well...number one best friend. Pachi's my second."

"Wait...two best friends? Is that even allowed?"

"Of course! Everyone's allowed to have more than one best friend. As long as you don't have to many, other wise the whole best friend thing will be pointless."

"Hmm, good point."

"Who's _your_ second bestie?"

"Hmmm, I never really thought about that...I guess...well, if anyone's my second bestie, it's you, Buneary!"

Buneary's blush deepened. She was very flattered at the fact that she was Pikachu's best friend, even if she was only the second.

" _I'm_ your second best friend?"

"Of course you are! You're the second closest pokemon to me in my life!"

Buneary's blush deepened more. Her heart did a bunch of somersaults. Her face brightened up, and she felt so delighted. She never thought she was _that_ close to him. This was an amazing discovery! This meant, that her chances of being Pikachu's girlfriend, was bigger than she thought! She definitely couldn't mess up now, knowing that. If she couldn't be his girl, then she wanted to at least be one of his closest friends.

Buneary smiled, "Wow, thanks Pikachu! That means a lot coming from you!"

Pikachu smiled back.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Buizel searched every bush and tree. He looked around every corner, but he still couldn't find Pikachu or Buneary. Either they were good at hiding, or he just sucked at finding things. Probably both. There was still one place he hadn't checked yet, that didn't go over the boundaries of the hiding zone...

 **xxx**

Lucario walked outside through the front door of the dojo, with the picnic basket in his paws. His trainer, Garrett was waiting for him on the other side of the dojo. As Lucario shut the front door, he grabbed the keys and locked it. He turned around, and jumped in surprise when he saw Buizel digging through the trash can. What was that idiot doing there?!

Lucario's surprise suddenly turned into annoyance and frustration.

"Buizel! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm looking for Pikachu and Buneary. I thought that one of them would be in here," Buizel's voice echoed through the trash can.

Lucario stomped over to the trash can. Lucario grabbed Buizel's twin tails and he lifted him out of the trash can. Buizel hung upside down.

"Hi Lucario."

Lucario sighed, "Buizel."

"Yeah?"

"Why would they be in my trash can?"

"We're playing hide and seek."

"Oh yeah... _that_ childish game."

Lucario dropped Buizel. Buizel landed on his head. _Hide and seek, what a childish game,_ Lucario thought.

Buizel stood up rubbing his head. Then he noticed Lucario's picnic basket. He wondered, if one of them could be in there. Buizel opened the basket, and peeked inside.

"Hello?"

Lucario quickly pulled the basket away from him.

"Stay out of my picnic basket Buizel!"

"Oops, sorry."

Lucario sighed, "Buizel, how dumb are you?"

"It varies."

Lucario sighed again. Then he pointed towards the forest, at a certain direction.

"I saw those two running that direction. If you want to find them, you better look over there."

"Thanks Lucario!"

As Buizel ran towards the forest, Lucario yelled out, "And stay away from our house!"

Buizel ran around, looking left to right, trying to find them. He really did not want to lose. Losing was no fun for anyone. Especially him. Suddenly as he was looking around, he heard some familiar voices. He cupped his non existent ear, to hear them better. He recognized those voices. LUCARIO! Wait, never mind, wrong pokemon. Oh! Now he recognized them. He followed the voices, until he reached the location of the them. It was a hollow tree. He crept up, and leaned against the tree. Yep, he could hear Pikachu and Buneary in there. Now was his chance to catch them. But...wait a minute. Pikachu and Buneary, were alone together, inside a confined space. That meant...Pikachu could ask her out. Yes! That was great! Buizel decided to leave those to alone, and by that he meant, he would leave those two in there, while he stays there and eavesdrop on the conversation. After all, that's what friends do. Buizel sat down, and did some eavesdropping.

Pikachu and Buneary were progressively becoming more comfortable in their situation. Awkward silences didn't hit them anymore, _that_ was good.

"It's so nice outside," said Buneary.

"Your right, it's not too hot or cold."

"Do you think Buizel will ever find us?"

"With a hiding place like this, I doubt it."

Buizel giggled to himself quietly.

Pikachu examined Buneary some more. He didn't know how she got herself looking so beautiful. She really pulled off the pink vest, and the flower in her ear. Well, she was a model after all. She'll look good in any clothing. As he stared at her dreamily, he didn't realize that he was about to say something to Buneary, that was unintended.

"You look very beautiful today," Pikachu blurted out. He froze at that very moment. _Why did I say that out loud?!_ Sure it was true, but it was a very embarrassing thing to say.

Buneary's heart fluttered, and her face lit up.

"Really? You think so?"

Pikachu's brain went haywire. He could feel his face heat up. Buizel leaned against the tree, mentally cheering Pikachu on. _Come on Pikachu, go with it!_

"Well...uh-I-I mean your cute...no-no... the-the flower...yeah, the flower looks cute on you...now I'm not saying that your not cute...be-because you are...well...the-the species of buneary are cute in general...n-not that your just another buneary...because your not...your _you,_ and _you_ stand out from the rest..."

Pikachu was sweating like crazy, and he had his eyes open wide! His whole face felt like fire. Buizel was outside face palming himself.

"...I should stop talking...you know how people tend to ramble on when they get nervous...is it getting hot in here...because I feel like I'm on fire or something..."

Great Legends! This was one of _the_ most embarrassing moments of Pikachu's life! The worst part was that Pikachu couldn't stop talking. He was trying to recover from his embarrassing compliment, but he just made things worst! Why was he doing this to himself?! He could've just went with it, but _NOOO,_ he just had to mess things up because he didn't want Buneary to know that he liked her!

Buizel had enough. He wasn't going to stand by and let his best friend act like a complete idiot in front of his crush! Not on his watch! Buizel sat up, and walked towards the hole in the tree. He peeked his head inside, and pretended to have just found them.

"Found you guys!"

Pikachu looked back. Now was his chance to escape this horrible situation.

"Oh great, Buizel's here! If you need me, I'll be outside!"

Pikachu bolted outside. Buneary stared at Buizel with shock.

"You okay, Buneary?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to just sit here for a minute."

Buizel brought his head back outside. He looked around and found Pikachu banging his head against a tree.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! What the heck is wrong with me?!"

Concerned for his friend, Buizel walked over to Pikachu and placed his paw on his shoulder.

"How much did you see?" Pikachu asked.

"Only all of it."

"I sounded pretty stupid, didn't I?"

"Yeah Pikachu, you sounded pretty stupid."

Pikachu sighed. He messed up big time.

"You told her she was beautiful Why didn't you go with it?"

"I didn't mean to tell her that. I was thinking about it, and then it just slipped. I was trying to talk my way out of it, but that didn't work."

"Obviously."

Pikachu was terrible at this kind of stuff. Battling was one of the few things he was actually good at.

He glanced at the tree he was in. He was thinking about what Buneary was thinking. She was probably thinking that he was a weirdo, or worse...what if he scared her? Oh no, scaring her was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted her to like him, not fear him. He had to fix this, but how?

"I need to fix this," Pikachu said frantically.

"I agree."

"But how?"

Buizel noticed Buneary walking towards them.

"Well you better figure something out, and fast."

Pikachu saw Buneary walking towards them. His heart skipped a beat, and he became more frantic. _Shoot, she's coming! What do I say, what do I do?!_

Pikachu tried to act chill. Though he froze for a moment, when he saw Buneary's concerned look.

"Oh, hi Buneary."

"Hi, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about what happened. I just got a little uncomfortable in there."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry I made you uncomfortable, that's all I ever do."

Buneary hung her head in sadness.

Pikachu waved his arms.

"NO-NO-NO-NO-I didn't mean that!"

Buneary raised her head, "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry...I-I'm not good with words. What I meant to say was...I was really embarrassed, and I couldn't find the right words to say."

"Was it because you called me... beautiful?"

Pikachu choked up, and his cheeks burned with embarrassment. This would be easier if _Buizel_ wasn't there.

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry, we all said things we didn't mean."

Pikachu's heart ached, when he heard the disappointment in Buneary's voice. He was a little confused by Buneary's comment, but then his eyes opened wide as realization his him.

"No no! I meant it."

Buneary looked into Pikachu's eyes. Her face lit up slightly, and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Huh? You...meant it."

Pikachu hesitated to say it, but he had to. It _was_ the truth anyway.

Pikachu's heart rate increased slightly before saying it.

"Y-Yeah. You do look...beautiful."

Pikachu's cheeks, felt as if they were on fire, and his blush was intense.

Buneary's face immediately lit up.

"Thank you! That means so much to me!"

"Heh, you're welcome."

After a moment of silence, Buneary did something Pikachu wouldn't expect from her in a long time. She hugged him. She fully embraced him, in a loving, and warm hug. Pikachu froze up. His blush intensified, covering his entire face. His heart rate increased a million miles per hour, and it felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. His brain went crazy, with so many emotions hitting him.

 _SHE'S HUGGING ME! SHE'S HUGGING ME! BUNEARY IS ACTUALLY HUGGING ME!_

It's been years since, Buneary last hugged him. YEARS!

He didn't realize how much he missed it, until now. The hug felt so...warm, and comforting. Buneary's fur was soft, and warm. His heart melted as he felt her head press against his chest. As she hugged him, he stood there, not able to move. _HUG HER BACK YOU IDIOT!_

After gathering his courage, he returned the hug. He felt so...warm and delighted inside. Buneary's heart fluttered when she felt him return the hug. She felt so happy, when he embraced her. They stood there, hugging each other. Not knowing that the other gender wanted more. As they hugged, Buizel felt his eyes tear up. As he wiped away the tears, he said to himself, "This is so, beautiful. I think I'm going to pass out."

After the long, warm hug. They slowly let go of each other. They both didn't want the hug to end, but they didn't want the other to know that they liked them. Even after they let go of each other, Pikachu still felt a warm imprint, on where Buneary hugged him.

"We should go back home, before the others worry about us."

"Yeah...we should."

Before they left, they noticed that Buizel as shedding a few years.

"What's wrong Buizel?" Pikachu asked.

Buizel sniffled, "Nothing, I just got something stuck in my eye...that's all."

Pikachu chuckled, "Well if you say so..."

The trio walked back home. On the way, Pikachu couldn't help but rubbing on the spots Buneary touched. He felt so _good_. This was definitely a milestone for him. As soon as they get home, Buneary's going to give Pachirisu a big friendship hug.

 ** _A/N:_ That's all for now folks! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Pikachu and Buneary's Unspoken Love! If you got confused by their tweeked personalities, think of it as this...**

 **Pikachu- Spongebob(Spongebob)**

 **Buizel- Patrick(Spongebob) or Knuckles(Sonic Boom)**

 **Lucario- Squidward**

 **I didn't show Buneary's tweeked personality, but for other stories...**

 **Buneary- Sandy(Spongebob) or Nicole(Amazing world of Gumball)**

 **I hope that cleared everything up.**

 **I'm sorry it took me centuries to update, but I ran into a writer's block. I'll try to update the third chapter quicker, but tomorrow is never a guarantee, if you catch my drift. Remember, reviews are helpful! Please point out all of my errors. Stay tuned!**


	3. Let's Play

A/N: Hey guys, welcome back to Pikachu and Buneary's Unspoken Love! I just want to say thanks guys for **_10 favorites!_** You guys are what keeps me motivated to continue this story! Let's see if this story can get more! Before we begin, l want to also say that the character's personalities are still a working progress, like Buizel's character. I know that I may of made Buizel a drooling doofus last chapter, when he was supposed to be just a doofus. His character has several traits, and his personality will switch around, depending on the situation. For instance, in a normal situation, he's normal, good old Buizel we know from Diamond and Pearl. In a cosplay, or some kind of convention, he's a geek. But if he's in a situation where he has no idea what's going on, (or if it's just appropriate), he'll be dim. Same thing goes for the other pokemon. Alright notes aside, let's continue.

 **xxx**

[It was a beautiful night, at the mayor's mansion in Eterna City. There was a special event held at the mansion, and that was the "Trainer's Dance". All trainers and their pokemon were invited to the dance. Ash, Dawn and Brock went to the dance of course, bringing their pokemon with them. Skipping ahead, every one was on the dance floor, dancing to some of the most popular and current music. Ash was dancing, along with Brock and Dawn. As they danced, Pikachu was dancing with a group of his friends, Buizel, Staraptor, Piplup, and Sudowoodo. They were having a good time indeed. Pikachu thought that night couldn't get any better...until slow, romantic music played. As soon as it started playing, everyone found a partner to dance with. Pikachu looked to his left, and there she was...Buneary. She looked so beautiful that night. Pikachu was mesmerized. She stood there with her arm out, towards Pikachu. Even though she didn't say anything, Pikachu knew exactly what she wanted...a dance.

Pikachu smiled, and happily took her paw. Paw in paw, they walked into the middle of the of the dance floor. Pikachu placed his paws around her waist, and she placed her paws on his shoulders. They stared into each other's eyes. Pikachu thought that, Buneary had beautiful eyes. He didn't want to stop looking at her. The only thing Pikachu could hear, was the slow song, and the only thing he could see, was Buneary. It was as if they were in a spot light. Pikachu had this strange feeling through the whole dance. He felt a mixture of...happiness, comfort, warm hearted...He felt so warm all over, especially in his chest. Pikachu felt his heart doing some weird things, things he couldn't understand, but it felt...nice. Pikachu shuffled closer to Buneary. She did the same. As they shuffled closer to each other, Pikachu felt more of her fur. It was so soft, and luxurious. He kept staring into her beautiful, sparkling eyes...

Pikachu woke up. He was sleeping on Ash's chest. He looked around him, to see that he was still in Unova. It was just a dream, but it was another dream of Buneary. Pikachu didn't know why, but he kept having dreams of Buneary. He and Buneary together, to be specific. He's had these dreams ever since Dawn popped by for a visit a week ago. He got to see Buneary again. Maybe he missed her...a little too much. What could these dreams mean, especially this one. This one was different, because he was dancing with her. Like a couple would. Did he...like her? Did he actually like her? This was too sudden for him. Why now, when she was gone...]

 **Present**

The trio made it back to the house without incident. Most of the pokemon were still outside playing.

As they headed towards the house, a particular pokemon snuck up behind them.

"Where have...you three been?"

The trio jumped and shrieked in horror. Croagunk had snuck up on them...again. It was a habit that Croagunk pulled on everyone. He never did it on purpose, but because he's so quiet and anti social, no one notices him, until he speaks, and when he does, it scares the bejeebees out of everyone.

Buizel grabbed his chest, "I think I just had a heart attack."

"Croagunk, you scared us," said Pikachu.

"Sorry...but where have you three...been?"

"Oh you know, just chillin in the forest." Buneary said.

"I see," Croagunk turned to Pikachu, "Hey Pikachu...did you ask Buneary...the big question?"

Pikachu's cheeks burned like fire, and he had a horrified expression.

"What question?" Buneary asked.

Pikachu quickly stood in between Buneary and Croagunk, frantically waving his arms, with an intense blush on his face.

"N-NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! THERE IS NO QUESTION, CROAGUNK WAS JUST JOKING AROUND!" Pikachu glared at Croagunk, "RIGHT?!"

Croagunk realized his mistake, "Uh...right."

Buneary tilted her head in confusion. Pikachu was sweating like crazy, now.

"Uh, okay if you say so," said Buneary, "I'll just...hang with Pachirisu...see you around."

She walked away, being all weirded out.

Pikachu continued to glare at Croagunk. Croagunk cupped the side of his head, "Oh...did you hear that? I think...Brock needs me."

"I didn't hear anything," said Buizel.

Croagunk was already shuffling away. When Croagunk was out of sight, Buizel glared at Pikachu. Pikachu gave him a nervous smile.

"Croagunk knew about your secret...BEFORE I DID!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm your best friend!"

"Please let me explain!"

"This better be good!"

"Look...I didn't tell him, he found out himself."

Buizel raised an eyebrow.

"How?

Pikachu's blush intensified.

"Well...it's pretty embarrassing...but I'll tell you."

 ** _Flashback_**

["Buneary, use Ice Beam," said Dawn. On command, Buneary shot a ray of ice from her mouth. Dawn and her pokemon were outside in the front yard, practicing their techniques for an upcoming contest. Dawn was training Buneary, trying to perfect her techniques. While they were training, Pikachu was sitting on the picnic table, watching Buneary dreamily. He had his head rested on his paws, he had a faint blush, and he had a dreamily grin on his face. He always enjoyed watching Buneary perform. Her beauty and elegance always mesmerized him. In his eyes, Buneary was surrounded by sparkles, and she danced in slow motion. He sighed, and he started thinking out loud. "Oh, she's so beautiful...like an angel from heaven. The way she moves, and makes beautiful art with her moves...it's so gorgeous...that it just ain't fair. Everything about her is just so...lovely...if only she were mine. It would be great to have her as girlfriend. We could nuzzle, and go on dates...ooohh just thinking about it makes me feel all tingly!"

Croagunk stood behind Pikachu, sweat dropping. _Oh lord, I never thought I would ever taste so much cheese in my life_ , Croagunk thought.

"I didn't know...you liked her."

Pikachu jumped in surprise. He let out a little shriek as well. Then he felt horrified, when he realized that Croagunk might of heard him. His blush intensified, and he started to sweat.

"Gah...Croagunk, how much did you here?!"

"All of it."

Pikachu's face felt so hot, that it could boil water. His legs and arms shook, and his ears drooped. He gulped.

"O-oh...y-you did?"

"Yep...if you want her so much...then stop gushing over her...and go ask her out."

Pikachu had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life.

"I-I can't."

"I can ask her for you."

"NO!" Pikachu blocked Croagunk's path. "Please don't tell anyone, especially her! It'll ruin me! Please promise me you won't tell another living soul. Please, I'm begging you!"

"Pathetic," murmered Croagunk, "Okay, fine...I'll keep your secret."

Pikachu felt tons of weight being lifted off his shoulders. He sighed of relief.

"Thank you, Croagunk."]

 ** _Present_**

Buizel clasped his mouth with his paws, trying not laugh. Pikachu's whole face simmered with heat.

"It's not funny."

"I'm sorry...but...beautiful like an angel from heaven...that's pricless!"

Pikachu looked away, trying to hide his shame.

_

After dropping the weird situation with Croagunk, Buneary happily bounced over to Pachirisu. Buneary felt so giddy, because Pikachu called her beautiful, and they shared a warm hug. This day was turning out to be pretty great, aside from the complications.

Pachirisu was dealing with a problem between Infernape and Piplup. Buneary saw this, and decided to not step in. About Infernape and Piplup's problem...long story short, Infernape was super duper annoyed by Piplup, and things got pretty...Heated. XD

Crickets*

...Anyway...as usual, they went to Pachirisu to settle this, like everyone else does. Pachirisu was always stuck with solving other people's problems, but she didn't mind. She kinda liked it, believe it or not. It made her feel like a very important part of the community.

"Okay, Infernape," said Pachirisu, "Is there something you want to tell Piplup?"

"Uh, yes. Lets see, how do I put this gently...you're super duper annoying and nobody likes you."

"Lets frame our statements with...when you do this, it makes me feel this."

"Uh, okay. Lets see...when you're around me, it makes me feel...upset...because you're super duper annoying and nobody likes you."

Piplup crossed his arms and pouted, "Rude!"

"Infernape, I think you owe Piplup an apology."

"Ugh, okay! Sorry for the mean, awful and accurate things I said."

Piplup still wasn't satisfied.

"Piplup?" Pachirisu pressured Piplup.

"Fine! I'm sorry."

"See, now that wasn't so hard, was it? Now let's close this meeting with a group hug."

Pachirisu stretched out her arms. Infernape and Piplup stared at her awkwardly.

After a moment of silence, Infernape broke the ice, "Oh I just remembered...I have to go chop my arm off."

Infernape dashed away.

"And I have to go...somewhere else."

Piplup ran off. Pachirisu sighed. Then she noticed Buneary.

"Oh, hi Buneary! I didn't see you there!"

"Hi Pachi!"

Buneary bounced over to Pachirisu and gave her a friend hug. Pachirisu happily returned it.

"How'd it go with you and Pikachu?"

Buneary let go of her.

"It went amazing! You'll never guess what happened!"

"What happened?! Please tell me before the anticipation gives me a stroke!"

"Well, we did some fun stuff, then one thing led to another, and Pikachu called me beautiful!"

"That's amazing!"

"I know right!"

"My make over was a success...oh and Pikachu calling you beautiful is great too."

"Then we hugged!"

They both squealed like a bunch of high school girls.

"I owe it all to you."

"Ah shucks, it wasn't all me...well, I guess it was. Buneary, are you ready to ask him out yet?"

Buneary blushed. "Oh...well...n-no...not yet."

"Aww come on! He totally likes you, he said you were beautiful."

"He probably says that to everyone."

Pachirisu raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"I-I-it's possible."

"You're just afraid to ask him out."

"Of course I am! I'm terrified to death of being rejected."

Pachirisu put her paw on her shoulder.

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Of course."

Buneary smiled. "Why rush it anyway?"

"You're right. When the time comes, he'll be yours."

_

Pikachu and Buizel were in the backyard, at the punching bag. Buizel was giving the punching bag, some powerful punches, and the occasional round house kick.

"So from what I'm hearing from you," said Buizel, "Is that you're mainly attracted to Buneary's body...oh wait that came out wrong...you're into her physical features...wait that still sounds bad."

All the blood ran into Pikachu's face.

"T-that's not true!"

Pikachu looks directly at you*(Yes you, the reader!)

"Ignore everything this guy says!"

"That's what it sounds like coming from you." Said Buizel.

"She is all sorts of pretty, but I like more than just her looks! She's a really nice girl, and she always brightens up my mood"

"I know, I'm just saying, that you are very attracted to her. It's kinda unhealty to say the least."

Pikachu hid his face with his paws, and he groaned.

Buizel's fist turned into ice, then he punched the punching bag, causing it to freeze up. Then he caught it, before it could slam into him. He took a moment to catch his breath.

"Whew, who knew exercise was so exhausting? Hey Pikachu, wanna head inside and play some video games?"

Pikachu uncovered his face.

"Sure."

They both headed inside the house. They entered the living room, where their Game Box was set up. Piplup was already on it, struggling on one of the levels of "Gunfight". Gunfight is a 2D, pixelated video game, where you fight against enemy soldiers. There is a multiplayer mode, where four players fight in a stage. During each match, random weapons will be dropped at random times. Players can pick them up, and use them to their advantage. Whoever is the last man standing at the end of the match, wins.

Piplup was playing the campaign, and he wasn't doing a very good job on one of the levels. The struggle for him was real. He eventually died, and lost the mission.

"Grrr, not again!"

"Jeesh, sounds like you took a beating," said Buizel.

"Don't remind me. Do you know how hard it is to play video games with these?!" Piplup held up his flippers.

"I'm not a scientist, but I'm pretty sure that it's really hard."

"Yeah it is!"

"Alright, so you're stuck with flippers," said Pikachu, "Do you mind if we join in with you."

"Not at all, I'm getting tired of fighting the A.I anyway."

Pikachu and Buizel grabbed their controllers, and sat down in front of the t.v. The trio entered multiplayer mode, and they began battling. Everyone started out with pistols. Piplup had the blue character, Pikachu had the yellow character, and Buizel had the orange character.

Everyone was jumping around, platform to platform, shooting eachother. As they battled, a rocket launcher spawned on the ground. Pikachu quickly ran up to it, and picked it up.

"Eat rockets, Buizel!" Pikachu said, as he shot the rocket launcher at him.

Buizel jumped over the rocket, and rapid fired Pikachu from above.

"Do I need to remind you, that I am the champion of _Gunfight_?" Buizel asked.

"How could we forget? You never stop bragging about it," said Piplup.

"Bragging about what?" Buizel asked.

Eventually, both Pikachu and Piplup had one life remaining, while Buizel still had all three. Buizel finally obtained a high enough score streak to use the bombing run, and he didn't hesitate.

"Time to wrap this game up." Buizel unleashed the bombs onto the field.

Pikachu and Piplup were desperately trying to dodge all of them, but there were to many, so they failed. The words, _Player 3 Wins,_ appeared on the screen. Then came the stats.

 ** _1st:_** Bui **_Kills:_** 5 **_Deaths:_** 0

 ** _2nd:_** Pik **_Kills:_** 1 **_Deaths:_** 3

 ** _3rd:_** Pip **_Kills:_** 0 **_Deaths:_** 3

"Dang it!" Cried Piplup.

"How are you so good at this?!" Pikachu asked.

"Focus, discipline, and lots of button smashing!"

Suddenly, two familiar figures walked into the living room...Buneary and Pachirisu.

"Oh, hey guys," said Pachirisu, "What ya doin?"

"Oh nothing much," said Buizel, "I'm just wrecking these two at this video game!"

"Oooh, how fun! Can I play?" Asked Buneary.

Piplup was about to object, but then Pikachu interrupted him.

"Of course you can! We still have room for one more player!"

Buneary squeaked with excitement, causing Pikachu too melt inside.

Buneary grabbed a controller. Pikachu patted the spot next to him with his paw.

"You can sit next to me...i-if you want to...you don't have to if you don't."

Piplup tilted his head. "Why is Pikachu acting so weird?"

"Hormones," said Buizel.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Buneary smiled at Pikachu, then she sat next to him. They both blushed, but they tried to hide it. Pachirisu observed them.

 _Aww, those two look so cute together,_ Pachirisu thought, _their meant for each other, but how do I get them together?_

Buizel was also observing them. _Woah...I never noticed Buneary's one rolled up ear! Has she always had it like that? It's so weird!_

After they selected their characters, they chose their stage, and entered the loading screen.

"Heh...uh-good luck, Buneary." Said Pikachu.

Buneary looked at him, and gave him a smirk.

"Yeah, you're gonna need it."

"What?"

The count down started. After it hit zero, the match began. Buneary immediately began jumping around, shooting at every direction. Her quickness, and her high accuracy, stunned everyone, besides Pachirisu.

"HOLY MOLY, WHAT IS SHE DOING!" Cried Piplup.

"She's...dominating us!" Buizel responded.

"Woah," said Pikachu.

An assault rifle spawned on one of the platforms. Buneary jumped onto the platform, and picked up the weapon.

"Hope you guys like the taste of lead," said Buneary.

"I prefer pudding," said Buizel.

Buneary used her assault rifle, and took out everyone's first life. Buizel growled.

"Pure luck."

A jet pack spawned in the center of the stage. Buizel ran towards it. "That jet pack is mine!"

Buneary reacted by shooting his character, while he ran towards the jet pack. He died right before he could pick it up.

"Shoot!"

Buneary picked up the jet pack, and flew into action.

"Oh no guys, she's gone airborne!" Piplup yelled.

Buneary fired away from the air. Both Pikachu and Piplup went under the platforms for cover. Buizel did the same. A scatter shot, shotgun spawned under Buneary. Once Buneary's thrusters died out, she landed and immediately picked up the scatter shot, shotgun. She rapid fired the shotgun, and bullets scattered all over the stage. Buizel managed to dodge them, but Pikachu and Piplup were shot, and they died. Everyone besides Buneary, had one life left.

"Guys, we have no choice, but to team up on Buneary, who's with me?" Buizel asked.

"I am," said Piplup.

"Me too," said Pikachu.

The rocket launcher spawned on the ground in front of Piplup. He picked it up, and equipped it. Buneary was surrounded, with Pikachu and Buizel behind her, and Piplup in front of her.

Piplup shot the rocket launcher. As soon as Buneary's thrusters recharged, she flew back up into the air, avoiding the rocket. The rocket blasted both Pikachu and Buizel by mistake, and they lost their last life.

"What?!"

"Sorry guys," said Piplup.

Buneary shot Piplup with the shotgun, and she won the game. **_Player 4 wins!_**

 ** _1st:_** Bun **_Kills:_** 7 **_Deaths: 0_**

 ** _2nd:_** Pip **_Kills:_** 2 **_Deaths: 3_**

 ** _3rd:_** Bui/Pik _ **Kills:** 0 **Deaths: 3**_

The boys were in complete shock. Buneary giggled, "That was fun guys."

The high scores list came onto the screen. Buneary's high score trampled Buizel's, giving her the top spot on the list.

"M-my high score...NOOOOOO!" Buizel cried.

Pikachu's blush deepened a little. "Wow, Buneary...yo-you're really good at videogames."

"Aww, thanks Pikachu!"

"How did she beat us," Piplup cried, "She's a girl! No offense."

"She may be a girl," said Pachirisu, "But the stereotype that girls are bad at videogames, is not only offensive, but clearly it's false."

"I will not have my championship revoked, I demand a rematch," Buizel demanded.

Buneary shrugged, "Whatever you say."

They restarted the match. Unfortunately for the boys, the results of the match was the same.

"I-I lost," said Buizel, "Bu-but I'm the Gunfight champion!"

"Not anymore," said Pachirisu.

"You're really good at Gunfight," said Pikachu, "How did you get so good?"

"Lots of practice!"

"Whatever," said Buizel, "Videogames are for losers anyway. I'm going to do a different activity, like...reading."

Buizel grabbed a random book off the coffee table, and a pair of reading glasses. He put on the reading glasses and started reading...until he remembered something.

"Oh wait I can't read."

"How about you go outside and do some training. Ash and his other pokemon are in the front yard training," Pachirisu exclaimed.

"Great idea! I've been itching to punch somebody anyway."

Buizel dashed through the living room, and he went through the door...the closet door.

"That's the closet," said Piplup.

"Dang it," said Buizel from the closet.

He exited the closet, "You know there should really be labels on these doors."

Buizel went through the front door, and went outside.

Piplup looked at Pachirisu, "Do you want to play too?"

"Sure!"

Pachirisu grabbed Buizel's controller, and the four pokemon engaged in their game. During the game, Pikachu would sometimes scoot slightly closer to Buneary, not aware that she was doing the same. The four pokemon played until dinner was ready.

 ** _A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you have any comments, or questions, don't hesitate to review. If your loving this story so far, then follow me and join the family! Chapter 4 will be coming soon! Stay tuned!_**


	4. The Meeting

**A/N: Hi everyone! Welcome back to Pikachu and Buneary's Unspoken Love!** **This is the fourth chapter. Before we get started, I need to share this with you guys. On Thursday August 17th, I'm going into surgery. My ear drum needs to be repaired, so I may be inactive for a few days, until the pain goes away. I'm really terrified, so here's hoping it goes well. Alright, lets continue.**

Outside in the front yard, Ash was wrapping up a training session with some of his pokemon.

"Great job everyone! You've made significant improvements! Now I have nothing to worry about...aside from the numbness in my left arm...I'm sure it's nothing."

"DINNER'S READY!" Brock called out as he rang the bell.

All of the pokemon stopped what they were doing, and ran over to Brock to collect their food bowls. From inside the house, Pikachu, Buneary, Buizel and Pachirisu finished their game, then they ran outside to eat. They grabbed their food bowls, and found a spot to sit at. They sat down, and happily dined into Brock's home cooking. Pachirisu was the first one to say something, "Buizel, how did training go?"

"It went okay, I guess. How did the game go for you guys?"

"I won them all," Buneary claimed proudly.

"Except for that one match I won," said Pikachu.

"Only because I let you win," Buneary joked.

"I suck at videogames," said Piplup.

"Don't worry Piplup," said Pachirisu, "Just remember, practice makes perfect!"

"Thanks Pachirisu."

Before they could get back to eating, they heard distinct laughter. Pachirisu looked over past Buizel, to see where it was coming from. She groaned, when she realized who they were.

"Oh great, it's those three again."

"Who?" Buizel asked before turning to look behind him. "Oh, those three."

Pikachu looked as well, "Ugh, what do they want?!"

"Just ignore them," said Buneary.

They went back to eating, even though they felt uneasy. The three figures flying towards them were Tom, Tommy and Timmy. They were a trio of trouble seeking pidgeys. They had nothing better to do, than ruin people's, and pokemon's day. No one knows how, or why their here, since their the only wild pidgeys in all of Sinnoh.

The trio stopped by the four pokemon.

"Hey everybody," Tom said sarcastically, "How are you all doing?"

"Go away," said Pikachu.

"Yikes, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you guys don't want us around."

"We DON'T want you around," said Buizel.

Timmy smelled the tasty scent of their pellets, "Oooh, those pellets smell good! You don't mind if we have a few, do you?"

"Over my dead body!" Pikachu said firmly.

"Fine."

Timmy hovered over Pikachu and grabbed his left ear. Then he stretched it out like rubber. Pikachu flinched.

"Ow, ow, ow, cut it out!!"

Buizel growled loudly, "Hey, you leave my best friend alone you idiot!"

Buizel stood up and shot Water Gun at Timmy. Timmy released Pikachu's stretched ear, causing it to shoot back at Pikachu, which made him fall on his side. Timmy simply dodged Buizel's Water Gun.

"Haha you missed!"

"Grrr!"

Buizel used Water Gun again. Timmy dodged it again.

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me! HAHA!"

"Stop moving so I can hit you!"

While no one was looking, Tom and Tommy both grabbed Buneary's food bowl. Pachirisu finally noticed, "Hey, drop that!"

They both stuck their tongues out at her, then they took flight with Buneary's food bowl in their grasp. Buneary noticed, and she raised her fist.

"HEY, GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD!"

Buneary shot Ice Beam at them. She missed, due to them being too quick. Pikachu got up, rubbing his.ear. Then he noticed that Buneary's food was being stolen. Rage boiled inside him.

 _They're taking Buneary's food_!

"GIVE BUNEARY'S FOOD BACK, YOU THIEVES!"

Pikachu chased after them. They were escaping unfortunately. Pikachu shot a Thunder Bolt at them, but they swiftly dodged it.

"You call that a Thunder Bolt? Ha! See you later LOSERS!"

The trio flew out of sight. Pikachu stopped to catch his breath. He looked at Buneary. He noticed her eyes becoming watery. Buneary felt really hurt. She tried her best to fight back her tears. She didn't want to look weak in front of Pikachu.

"They...stole m-my pellets...t-those jerks!"

She tried really hard, but a few tears managed to escape her eyes, and run down her face anyway. Buneary pulled her fluff to mask her face.They were bullies, and they only cared about themselves.

Buneary's sadness caused Pikachu to have pain in his heart. He couldn't bear to see her so sad. In fact, it almost made him teary eyed.

Pikachu nudged his bowl over to Buneary. She looked at him.

"Here Buneary, you can share mine."

Buneary released her fluff, revealing her tear stained face, but she had a grateful smile on her face. She felt warmth in her heart.

"Thanks Pikachu," said Buneary as she wiped a tear away.

Pikachu sat next to Buneary. She gave him a warm hug. They both blushed, but Pikachu's was the most noticeable. Warmth traveled through his body and into his heart. Pachirisu noticed his blush, and she quietly gasped in surprise. _He's blushing! I knew it, I knew there was a chance that he liked her! I knew it!_

Buneary let go of him. Pikachu picked up a pellet and handed it to Buneary, but they both trapped each other under their gazes. They stared into each other's eyes. When they realized what they were doing, they quickly looked away from each other, blushing more.

"S-sorry, about that," said Pikachu.

"That's okay."

Pachirisu admired Pikachu sharing his pellets with Buneary.

"What a gentleman," Pachirisu commented.

Pikachu's blush brightened.

"It's nothing, really."

Buneary ate some pellets, making sure that she left some for Pikachu.

"You okay Pikachu?" Buizel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

Buizel sat down, and continued his pellets.

"Man, those guys are annoying," said Buizel.

"Tell me about it," said Pachirisu.

"At least their gone now," said Buneary.

"Let's hope it stays that way," said Pikachu.

As they ate, Pachirisu observed Pikachu. She knew that he liked Buneary, but she couldn't tell Buneary that. Buneary wouldn't listen, and she would make up excuses. And she couldn't tell Pikachu that Buneary liked him, because he's just as dense. She was gonna have to get them together, herself. She looked at Buizel. Maybe he could help. He knows Pikachu more than any other pokemon she knows. But what did he know about romance? It couldn't hurt to try.

XXX

After dinner, while Buizel was alone, Pachirisu walked up to him.

"Hi Buizel."

"Hey Pachi, what's up?"

"I, have a question to ask you, and it's very important."

"Oh really?" Buizel smirked.

Buizel leaned against the tree, "Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"I would love to go out with you!"

"WHAT?! N-no no, that's not the question!"

"Oh...awkward."

"I was gonna ask you if Pikachu had a crush."

"Oh, right...What if I…"

"No Buizel, we ain't going out with each other."

"Fine, I was just wondering."

"Does Pikachu have a crush or not?"

Buizel thought back for a moment. He knew Pikachu had a crush on Buneary, but he obviously wanted to keep it a secret. As Pikachu's best friend, it was his duty to keep it a secret.

"I don't know nothin, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell anyone, even you."

Pachirisu rubbed her chin in deep thought. He was a hard nut to crack, but all of them had weaknesses. She decided to use a little reverse-psychology.

"Alright then Buizel, don't tell me Pikachu's crush."

Buizel scratched his head, "Uh yeah, I already said I wouldn't tell you."

That didn't work. Well there was another option, but neither one of them would like it.

(Buizel was tied up, leaning against a tree, and Pachirisu was up in his face, with menacing eyes.

"You better tell me Pikachu's crush, or I''ll cut off all of your toes!"

"Please, not my toes! Who am I without my toes?!")

Thinking about it, it wasn't a very good idea.

Okay then, there was only one actual option. Just thinking about it made her blush. But she had to do it for Buneary. She mustered all of her courage, then she jumped up, grabbed Buizel's head and kissed him full on the lips! Buizel's eyes widened in surprise, and all of the blood flowed into his face. The things Pachirisu will do to get what she wants. She pulled away, and landed back on the ground. Honestly, kissing Buizel was better than she expected. Buizel stared off into space, with his face feeling very hot.

"Alright Buizel, tell me everything!"

"Okay, the password into my profile on the computer is "Buizel rocksxxxx" with four x's, Ash's social security number is 00005, oh and I have a weird birth mark on the bottom of my foot, that kinda looks like a butt."

"Interesting, what about Pikachu?"

"Oh yeah, he has a huge crush on Buneary, and I mean HUGE! He just never stops talking about her."

"Yesss! I knew it!"

Buizel snapped out of his trance.

"WAIT WHAT?!"

"Thank you, Buizel for telling me Pikachu's crush."

Buizel fell on his knees, and looked up at Pachirisu.

"Please don't tell Pikachu that I told you! He'll never hang out with me ever again!"

"Calm down Buizel, I ain't telling Pikachu."

Buizel sighed in relief.

"Thank you...wait, why did you want to know Pikachu's crush?"

"Because Buneary has a crush on him too, and I needed to know if Pikachu felt the same way about her."

"Oh, that makes sense...wait Buneary has a crush on Pikachu?!"

"Yeah."

"This is great! Oh man, Pikachu's gonna be so happy, when he finds out."

"Don't tell him!"

"Why?"

"Because Buneary's gonna kick my butt, if she finds out that I betrayed her!"

"That doesn't sound good. Wait a minute, we already know that they both like each other, can't we just tell them and they can finally be together?"

"Not a chance, they're both too dense to realize it."

"Then what do we do?"

"We have to both play matchmaker. We need to get them together, alone, so they can reveal their feelings towards each other."

"How do we do that?"

"You need to convince Pikachu to ask Buneary on a date, while I do the same towards her. Then we'll both set it up, then one thing leads to another, then BAM! PikaBun comes to life!"

"You're a PikaBun supporter too?!"

"Yup!"

Buizel brought out his fist, and they both fist pumped.

"How do I get Pikachu to ask her on a date, he can barely talk to her without passing out."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Well I sure do feel confident right now, especially since I just had my first kiss."

"That wasn't a real kiss, Buizel. I just did it so you could tell me Pikachu's crush."

"Excuse me, but your lips, touched mine, which makes it a real kiss."

"You didn't even kiss back."

"We can do it again if you want."

"We're not kissing again."

"Whatever you say."

"Just go get Buneary her date already."

"Alright I will."

"See ya later Buizel!"

They both walked off towards their bestie. Certainly, an interesting meeting.

XXX

Pachirisu finally found Buneary. She was chatting with Piplup, right next to the house. Pachirisu walked up to them, "Hey Buneary, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure."

"Aww," said Piplup, "You guys are always sharing secrets without me! It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair pal, get used to it," said Pachirisu.

She and Buneary, walked to somewhere else more private. When they did, Buneary asked,"What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want a butler, a trip to spain ...but that's not the point. Tomorrow night is going to be beautiful, and you need to spend it with someone special in your life. Pikachu."

"What do you mean?"

"You should totally ask him out on a date!"

Buneary blushed, "What?! I-I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he wouldn't go for it?"

"You don't know that, you never even asked him!"

"I never asked him, because I'm afraid of being rejected!"

"Everyone's afraid of being rejected, it's a natural thing, but some choose to face it, and those people end up rewarded."

Buneary looked at the ground, fiddling with her fingers.

"Think back with me. Remember when you joined team Dawn. You were confident enough to nuzzle him when you wanted, why can't you ask him on a simple date now?"

"That was a long time ago. Things are different now."

"I know...don't even call it a date, just say that you want to hang out with him. Like friends."

Buneary thought for a moment. That did seem like the easier way to do it. Just hanging out like friends. Her perfect chance to win his heart.

"Alright, I'll do it!

"That's the spirit!"

 **XXX**

Pikachu was on the tire swing, swinging. Buizel walked up to him, "Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just on the tire swing...alone."

"Depressing...hey, I think it's time for you to go on a date with Buneary."

Pikachu choked, "D-DATE, wit B-Buneary?!"

"Of course! It's the easiest way to win a girl's heart, other than having money, or being incredibly handsome!"

"You're joking right?"

"Nope."

"How do you know if she'll come or not?"

"We won't know until you ask."

Pikachu blushed. He really wanted to have a date with Buneary, but he wasn't sure he had it in him. Could he really ask her out on a date? And would she say yes? If he really liked her, then he should do it.

"I guess I could try."

"Great! You better go ask her!"

"Now?"

"Yes now!"

Buizel pushed Pikachu forward. He saw Buneary sitting in the grass, watching the sunset.

"Go get em tiger!"

Pikachu gulped.

"O-okay."

He walked nervously towards Buneary. Was he really doing this? He really hoped that this didn't turn out like this one dream he had before…

(Buneary was sitting in the grass. After Pikachu carefully groomed his fur, he confidently walked over to Buneary.

"Hi Buneary, would you like to go out with me?"

"No thank you."

BAM, harpoon through the heart.)

Pikachu got the chills. He shook off the thought though.

"Hi Buneary."

Buneary looked behind her, to see Pikachu. She smiled.

"Hi Pikachu. Care to watch the sunset with me?"

His heart fluttered.

"Uh...sure."

He sat next to her. Oh jeez, she looked so gorgeous in the sunset. The thought made him blush.

"Sunsets are always so beautiful. Don't you agree, Pikachu."

"Yeah." _But you're more beautiful._

She looked back at the sunset.

"I love watching the sun set. What about you? Do you like watching the sun set?"

"Of course. I always watch the sunset when I can. It's so...marvelous to see."

"Wow, you're the first guy I know, that admitted to like watching the sunset."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Most guys are hard shelled, but you...you're open and sensitive. I like that."

Pikachu's heart did a few somersaults.

"Really, you like that?"

"Yep."

Pikachu felt flattered. She liked sensitive guys, and HE was sensitive. This was good.

They continued watching the sunset. Pikachu was trying to find the right words to say. How was he going to ask her for a date? How was he going to word it? He was becoming nervous again. He gathered all of his courage.

"Hey...Buneary?"

"Yeah?"

"I uh...was wondering if…" Oh legends, this was gonna be harder than he thought.

"Hm?"

Pikachu ran his finger on the grass, "Well...I-I feel like...that...that we should...well what I mean to say is...maybe we can...Uh…"

Pikachu's blush deepened significantly. This was really hard for him to ask. Buneary tilted her head. _What's wrong with him? Is he alright?_

"Are you okay Pikachu?"

"Uh-yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure, cause you can't seem to finish your question."

She was right. He struggled to ask her. This was dragging on for too long, he needed to get it over with.

"Well I was wondering if...me and you could...go somewhere...alone...sometime."

Buneary's heart did a bunch of flips, and her cheeks were stained with red.

"Really...just you and me?"

"Well...yeah."

Buneary's heart rate increased. _Is he asking me for a date? Oh my Arceus, he is! I can't believe it!_ Her eyes lit up, and she smiled.

"I would love to go with you!"

Pikachu's heart pounded with joy, and his face lit up.

"R-really? You will?"

"Of course! I'd love to, but where will we go?"

Pikachu thought for a moment. He didn't think he'd get this far. Great, they have a date planned, but nowhere to go. Then an idea popped in his head.

"How about tomorrow night at the lake?"

"Oooh the lake! Sounds lovely. It's a date!"

They both witnessed the sun go down, and be replaced by the moon. What a way to end the day. Buneary yawned, which made Pikachu's heart melt. Even her yawn was cute.

"I'm so tired," she said, "I'm gonna hit the hay."

Pikachu stood up and yawned as well.

"Yeah, me too."

They both walked over to the house. Everyone else prepared for bed as well. Some pokemon either slept in their pokeballs, or they found a spot inside or outside. Buneary decided to sleep in Dawn's room.

"Good night Pikachu," said Buneary.

"Good night Buneary."

Buneary walked inside. As soon as she did, Pikachu walked away from the house, and pumped his fist in the air, and did a victory dance.

"Yes, she said yes! Woohoo! Yes! Who's the man, that's me!"

He accidentally ran right into Buizel. Pikachu fell on his back. He got up, rubbing the back if his head.

"Oh, sorry Buizel."

"That's alright. So, I'm guessing she said yes."

"Yes! She did say yes! We're going on a date tomorrow night at the lake!"

Seeing Pikachu excited about his date sure was adorable.

"Well congrats. Just remember not to mess it up tomorrow."

"I'll try not too."

Buizel yawned.

"Well...I'm sleeping in my pokeball tonight. See ya in the morning dude."

"Alright, sleep tight."

Buizel headed inside. Pikachu decided to sleep outside tonight, along with Staraptor, Croagunk, Pachirisu, Sudowoodo and Torterra. Pikachu found a cozy spot next to the tree with the tire swing. He laid down and snuggled next to his tail, the he closed his eyes. He couldn't wait for his date with Buneary tomorrow. After a minute passed, Pikachu fell asleep and began dreaming.

 **A/N: Alright that's it for Chapter 4! I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did, drop a heart! Wish me luck on my surgery guys! Stay tuned!**


	5. Dreams

A/N: Hey guys! Welcome back to Pikachu and Buneary's Unspoken Love! We all know how dreams are right? They're weird, their random, their awesome! Get ready for some dreams folks! Oh, before we continue, a little heads up. I went through the surgery, and was discharged from the hospital a few days ago. At the moment, I am in never ending agonizing pain! I'm dead serious, I'm in so much pain, that I even questioned my existence a few times already. But don't worry, I won't let my suffering affect this story. I'll still bring you more PikaBun as much as I can. Hopefully, I'll heal quickly. Alright, let's continue.

[It was a beautiful day in the afternoon. Pikachu and Buizel were inside the house, in the kitchen. Pikachu stood by, while Buizel was digging through the refrigerator for something to eat.

"So what are you hungry for Pikachu?" Buizel asked.

"Well, I don't know. Surprise me."

Suddenly, a sweet aroma filled the room. Pikachu took a sniff of it. It smelled like flowers. Pikachu followed the smell, and kept sniffing. The smell led him to the living room window. He looked out the window and found where the smell was coming from. Buneary. She was sitting in the grass, watching the other pokemon battle. When he saw her, his eyes turned into hearts, and his heart pounded through his chest...literally. He floated in midair. Miniature hearts floated around him, and he had the biggest blush on his face. He couldn't stop staring at her.

"How does a sandwich sound," asked Buizel.

Buizel looked around the kitchen, not knowing where Pikachu was. Then he looked in the living room, and found him floating in the air with hearts around him.

"Uh Pikachu, are you watching Buneary again?"

"Yeah. She's gorgeous isn't she?"

Buizel frowned, "But didn't you hear? Buneary's got a boyfriend now."

All of a sudden, Pikachu's world came crashing down on him. His hearts disappeared, his eyes turned back to normal, and he fell on the window frame. The window fell on top of him, trapping him.

"A boyfriend?" Pikachu asked. His voice was filled with hurt.

Buizel grabbed Pikachu's legs, and pulled him, attempting to free Pikachu from the window. As he pulled, Pikachu's body stretched like rubber. Buizel kept pulling, and Pikachu's body kept stretching. As soon as Buizel entered the kitchen, Pikachu finally slipped through the window, and he shot back at Buizel. After Pikachu collided with Buizel, his body became like an accordion. Buizel got up, rubbing his head.

"Yeah Buneary's got a boyfriend. I thought you already knew that."

Buizel grabbed Pikachu, and stretched him back into his normal shape. Then he set him down.

"Well, who is she dating?" Pikachu asked.

Suddenly, he heard Buneary laughing. Pikachu rushed over to the window to see why she was laughing. Buneary was sitting next to Piplup, and she had her paw in his flipper.

"PIPLUP?! She's dating Piplup?!"

Piplup whispered something in her ear, and she giggled in response. Tears filled Pikachu's eyes. (Why is she with Piplup, instead of me?) Buneary gave Piplup a kiss on the cheek, then they nuzzled each other affectionately. Pikachu felt his heart fall to his stomach. He was completely heart broken. He leaned against the window, and started to cry. Buizel patted his back.

"There there buddy, it's okay. Just forget about Buneary."

Those words echoed through Pikachu's head multiple times.]

"Buneary no," said Pikachu as he shot up.

He panted, and looked around himself. It was the middle of the night, and he was still next to the tree.

He sighed of relief, "It was just a dream. I thought I lost Buneary to Piplup forever."

Even though his nightmare was over, he still felt his heart in his stomach. He could never look at Piplup the same way ever again. He laid down, and fell back asleep.

[Pikachu was riding on one of the boats in the "Tunnel of Love". He was riding with his date. He sat right next to her, snuggled in her side. She rested her head on his head. Unfortunately it was too dark to see, so he couldn't see his girl's beautiful face. Fortunately, they were arriving at the end of the tunnel.

"Hey sweetie pie, how about a...kiss...before we er...exit the tunnel?"

She made a noise of agreement. Pikachu's heart fluttered, then he leaned closer to her. She did the same. Then their lips made contact with each other. Pikachu could feel the warmth of her lips. He closed his eyes, to enjoy the kiss more. They planned to have a nice, long kiss. They finally exited the tunnel...but...when Pikachu opened his eyes, it took him a few seconds to register the situation, but when he saw who he was kissing...he flipped out. He was kissing…

BUIZEL! He was kissing his best friend, Buizel! FULL ON THE LIPS! After he realized it, he quickly pulled away from him, screaming.

"GAAHH!"

"You're such a great kisser, Sugar Bear!" Buizel said joyfully.

Pikachu screamed at the top of his lungs! "AAAAHHHH…"]

"LEGENDS ABOVE!"

Pikachu spat on the ground. Then he grabbed a sponge out of nowhere. He grabbed and stretched out his tongue, and scrubbed it hard, repeatedly. He made noises of disgust and displeasure. When he finished scrubbing, he spat at the ground again.

"Oh Lord, why was I kissing Buizel?! On the lips too! What's wrong with me?!"

He sighed heavily, and fell on his back. He looked straight up in the sky. Why couldn't it been Buneary he kissed? It would've been a lot more pleasant. He could never look at Buizel the same way ever again. He closed his eyes.

"I'm gonna regret this." He fell back to sleep.

[Pikachu just woke up from a little nap he had. He stood up and popped his back. After rubbing his eyes, he walked off to the house. As he walked, he noticed some of the boys giving him goo goo eyes. That confused him. Suddenly, Piplup and Buizel appeared in front of him. Piplup wore a red bow tie, while Buizel had a bouquet of flowers in his paws.

"Hi Pikachu," they both said dreamily.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Piplup stood next to Pikachu with his arm around him.

"I'll tell you what's up, you've been on my mind all day."

Pikachu looked at Buizel.

"What is Piplup talking about, Buizel?"

Buizel gasped.

"SHE KNOWS MY NAME!"

Then he fainted. Pikachu flinched in surprise. (She?)

"Did I mention that you look absolutely beautiful today."

"WHAT?!"

Pikachu pulled away from Piplup and looked at himself. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that he was wearing a pink dress. Then he slowly looked at his tail, fearing the worst. The end of his tail was shaped like a heart.

"I-I'M A GIRL! AAAHHH!"]

Pikachu shot up. He breathed heavily, and looked at himself. He wasn't wearing a dress...or any clothes. And his tail looked masculine. He was still a boy. He sighed of relief.

"Maybe I shouldn't sleep at all."

He fell on his back, and decided to watch the stars. Why did his dreams have to be so messed up?

 **XXX**

Buizel was happily sleeping in his pokeball. Having a great dream.

[Everyone was outside playing. Suddenly, Team Rocket barged in through the trees inside a big robot.

"MWAHAHAHA!" They laughed.

Everyone screamed.

"Oh no," said Pikachu, "I guess we have no choice, but to give up!"

He ran away, but idioticly ran right into a tree. Buizel sighed in annoyance, and pity.

In a deep, heroic like voice, Buizel said, "I'll handle this!"

He ran right at the robot. Meowth pressed a button, and the robot fired missiles at him. He swiftly dodged them all. As soon as he got close enough, the robot swung its arms at him. Buizel jumped over his arm, and kicked it with enough power to make it stumble. Buizel shot at the robot with Aqua Jet, but it caught him with it's claw.

Meowth laughed.

"You didn't think this would be easy, did you?"

Buizel struggled and moved around in the robot's grasp. Team Rocket gasped in horror, when Buizel extended his limbs out and destroyed the claw. He landed back on the ground, and glared at the three evil doers.

"Now, you made me mad," Buizel said.

Buizel started off on a low scream, then it escalated quickly, becoming louder each second. Then when he reached the top of his lungs, the fur on the top of his head stood straight up, and turned yellow. He kept screaming, as he turned...SUPER SAYIN!

He put his paws together, and shot a ray of bright blue energy at the robot. As it traveled towards Team Rocket, Piplup stared in horror and said, "OH ARCEUS! THE POWER THAT BUIZEL HOLDS! IT...IT...IT'S OVER 9,000!"

The energy destroyed the robot in a big explosion. Team Rocket fell and landed on the ground. They broke into tears, then they ran away. Buizel descended into the ground. When he did, Pachirisu and Buneary went to him, and snuggled into his side.

"What a dream boat," they both said.

"I wanna be just like you someday," Pikachu said dreamily.

Mamoswine ran up to Buizel.

"Buizel, you've just been elected as governor!"

"All in a day's work," said Buizel as he winked.]

Buizel continued to sleep peacefully.

 **XXX**

Buneary was sleeping at the end of Dawn's bed. She would giggle in her sleep every once in a while, due to the wonderful dream she was having.

[Buneary was waiting for her date. She stood next to the lake. Suddenly her date came in through the bushes. It was Pikachu, but he had on a red dress shirt, and a rose in his paw. He walked up to Buneary, and bowed to her, holding out his paw.

"Bonjour my lady. You look beautiful tonight. Could I have this dance?" Pikachu asked with a French accent.

Buneary brought her paws to her mouth and giggled.

"You sure can."

She gave him her paw. He put the rose in his mouth, then he grabbed her and they started dancing. They danced in synchronization.

"Boy Pikachu, you sure can dance!"

"Many thanks my lady, but I only dance half as good as you look."

Buneary giggled.

"You're so romantic!"

Pikachu spun her around a few times, then he dipped her. He grabbed the rose out of his mouth, and gave it to Buneary, whom held it with her teeth.

"As we dance, may I tell you how pretty you are?"

Buneary blushed.

"Knock yourself out!"]

Buneary giggled again in her sleep.

Piplup slept on Dawn's stomach.

Piplup snored loudly, luckily though, it didn't wake anyone up.

[Dawn and Piplup walked out the Mall, only to be confronted by a crowd of fans with flashing cameras. Piplup walked through crowd. As he did, fans took pictures of him, and begged for his autograph. As he signed autographs, a munchlax ran up to him.

"Hi Piplup! Can you sign my belly!"

"Sure thing."

Piplup used his marker, and signed the munchlax's belly.

"Thank you!"

Pikachu and Buizel, watched Piplup.

"He's so awesome!" said Pikachu.

"I want to be just like him," said Buizel.

Ash ran over to Dawn yelling, "Can I please have your Piplup?! I'm willing to trade Pikachu for him! Please?!"

Suddenly, a helicopter landed in the parking lot. An FBI agent walked up to Piplup.

"Excuse me Mr. Piplup. Sorry to interrupt, but we need you to save the world."

"Pip-piplup! Pippip-lup!" (I'm on it! Sorry everyone, but I must go!)

The FBI agent escorted Piplup to the helicopter. MONTAGE TIME.

Piplup fought a bunch of bad guys, then he drove a car over a cliff, escaping a big explosion behind him. He safely landed on the road at the bottom. Then he defeated a bunch of ninjas that tried to hijack the helicopter. Then he blew up a nuke, that almost caused total destruction. After saving the world, he returned to Sinnoh, took an oath, and became the president.]

Piplup woke up. He sat up and yawned. What a great dream. Suddenly he heard his stomach growl.

"Time for a midnight snack."

He jumped off the bed and walked downstairs. Before he entered the kitchen, he saw Monferno sprawled out on the couch, sleeping. (I wonder what's he dreaming about.)

Piplup grabbed his dream catcher, and walked up to Monferno. He held it up to Monferno's head. On the catcher, it showed his dream. Monferno was on top of Piplup. He punched him, and started to physically choke him.

Piplup pulled away the dream catcher, shocked.

"Oh Arceus...DAAAAHHH!"

Piplup grabbed Monferno's throat and physically choked him. Monferno woke up, and started struggling.

 **XXX**

Lucario slept on his bed, with his stuffed plushie in his arms. He wore a turquoise night hat.

[Lucario was chilling on the couch, drinking warm tea, and watching the pokemon contest. He sighed of satisfaction.

"What a peaceful Sunday morning, just me, my warm tea, and some quality television."

As he relaxed, he heard a knock on the door. He groaned.

"I'm coming!"

He walked over to the door and opened it, but no one was there.

"Huh, hmm that's weird, I could of sworn I heard someone knocking. Pff, probably some kind of prank. Pesky teenagers."

Lucario shut the door. He went back to the couch to relax. He took a sip of his tea. Suddenly, he heard distinct laughter. He looked around himself, but saw no one. He became a little worried. He went back to watching t.v. He heard more distinct laughter. He jumped off the couch and stood in his battle stance.

"Whoever's there, you better show yourself! I'm warning you, I know how to use an aura sphere!"

He stood there waiting for some kind of response, but he got nothing. Suddenly, the lights went off and the whole house plunged into darkness.

"Great, looks like Garrett forgot to pay the electricity bill."

Lucario blindly grabbed a candle and a lighter. He lit the candle with the lighter and looked around himself. His eyes opened wide, and his heart raced, when he noticed two familiar figures standing beside him. They blankly stared at him, with there dark, cold eyes.

"Hi Lucario," said Pikachu and Buizel.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, until he woke up.

Lucario woke up screaming in the bath tub. He frantically looked around himself. He was alone in the bathroom, taking a bubble bath. He sighed of relief.

"It was just a terrible dream. Man, what a nightmare. At least it's over now…"

"Hi Lucario," said Pikachu as he sat in the tub with Lucario, "Are you finished with those errands?"

Lucario screamed again.)

He shot up from his bed, panting and sweating. He looked around himself, making sure he was alone for real. He pinched himself, to make sure he was awake. He held his plushie tightly.

"Note to self, no more snacks before bed."

 **XXX**

Pachirisu slept in a tree, on a big branch. She used her tail as a pillow.

[Brock entered the kitchen, humming a song. He looked inside the fridge for ingredients, but gasped in horror when he saw that the fridge was empty. Pachirisu entered the kitchen to see what the problem was. Stuff was scattered around the fridge, and most of the, food was gone.

"Oh my goodness, we've been ransacked!"

Pachirisu gasped in surprise. Suddenly, everything turned black and white, and Pachirisu spoke without moving her mouth.

'Looks like the fridge has been broken into. No food means...no food. This is a case that needs cracking.'

Pachirisu was sitting in her office, looking at a bunch of files. She wore the proper detective attire.

'I was looking through a bunch of files, hoping to find a lead, when suddenly a familiar face appeared at my door. He was a blue penguin with overconfidence, and a beak that never shuts up. I recognized him as one of my associates, Piplup.'

"Hey Pachi. I heard about the fridge incident, and I came here to help."

"You, help me? What do you know about detective work?"

"I don't know much about detective stuff, but I know everyone around better than anyone else. You need an informant like me."

'The penguin did have a point. If anyone had a clue on who the culprit was, it was him.'

"Alright then, it's a deal. Let's crack this case together."

"Sweet."

'Piplup and I looked through some personal files, and found a suspect. Pikachu. The yellow rodent's love for ketchup could definitely lead him to the crime. So we went to him first.'

Pachirisu and Piplup interrogated Pikachu in a dark room. Pikachu sat at one end of the table, while the two investigators sat at the other end.

"As you may know," said Pachirisu, "The local fridge has been ransacked. And you're one of our main suspects."

Pikachu twitched a little.

"W-what do you mean I'm a suspect? What do I have to gain from such a terrible crime?"

Piplup slammed his flippers on the table.

"We know your favorite food is ketchup! And the fridge was full of it, so you better fess up!"

Pikachu's palms became sweaty at the word ketchup.

"No, no, you don't get it. I'm laying off that stuff."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm in rehab. Apparently it's unhealthy to eat ketchup only."

"Really?"

"Yes really, I've been in rehab for over a week now. And I just have to say, that my life has changed ever since. No more ketchup for me."

Pachirisu narrowed her eyes. "This interrogation is over. You may leave now."

Pikachu walked out.

"If it wasn't Pikachu, than who could it be?" Pachirisu asked.

Piplup slid a file over to Pachirisu.

"There is, another suspect."

Pachirisu examined it. It was Buneary's file.

 **XXX**

Pachirisu and Piplup interrogated Buneary at the tire swing. They already asked her a bunch of questions.

"Did you, or did you not steal from the fridge?" Piplup asked.

"Of course not! I'm not a thief," said Buneary, "Besides, I'm on a very strict diet."

"You, on a diet?" Piplup held in a laugh.

Buneary clinched her fists, and growled loudly.

Piplup chuckled nervously, "Heh, eh...good luck on the diet."

 **XXX**

Buizel was laying on the couch, while Pachirisu and Piplup interrogated him.

"I didn't sneak in the fridge, I was at a cosplay convention," said Buizel.

"Prove it," said Piplup.

Buizel grabbed the remote and played a video on the t.v. In the video, Buizel was dressed as a Victor from Yuri on Ice. He was chasing a guy who was dressed as Jibanyan from Yokai Watch.

"Wait Jibanyan," Buizel called, "I have to touch you!"

A security guard chased after him,"Get back here!"

The video ended. Piplup narrowed his eyes, "So your story checks out."

 **XXX**

'Piplup and I have interrogated everyone, but we still haven't found the culprit. I was beginning to lose hope, until I found the final clue. I found Piplup's pokeball, which was marked by a blue paw print, which could only mean it was a clue. When I examined the pokeball, I pressed the button on the front, and everything spilled out of it. At that moment, I knew exactly who the culprit was.'

Piplup was in the middle of playing of game, when Pachirisu interrupted him. She threw his pokeball at him, and glared at him. He narrowed his eyes at her, "So you finally figured it out."

"Why Piplup? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because I'm tired of eating pellets. Every day, for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, I eat pellets. I wanted to eat people food for a change! So I stole the contents of the fridge."

"You heartless monster!"

"Oh you're such a drama queen. Well, now that you know everything, I must make my escape!"

Piplup turned and ran...into Buizel. Piplup stumbled and fell. Then Pikachu snuck behind him and put handcuffs on him. Piplup gasped.

"Rats, I've been foiled!"

Piplup was thrown into a cage. Pachirisu looked at him.

"Don't wanna do the time, then don't do the crime."

Piplup growled.

"You can't keep me in here forever! I'll escape, you'll see! And when I do, I'm coming after you! You'll rue the day, you locked me up! Rue it!"

Pachirisu rolled her eyes. Another case cracked.]

Pachirisu continued sleeping.

 **XXX**

Gibble snored in his pokeball. Bubbles came out of his nose.

[In Gibble's dream, there was an open milk carton sitting on top of a table. All of a sudden, the milk carton fell over and milk spilled all over the table.]

Gibble shuffled in his sleep. The night began to close, and the sun was getting ready for the day, but the pokemon kept dreaming.

A/N: That's it for Chapter Five! Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good, its hard to write with severe ear pain. I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did, drop a heart and follow me to join the family. Oh and I'll keep you guys updated on my health status. Stay tuned!


	6. Preparing for the Date

**_A/N: Hey, what's up guys? Welcome to chapter 6 of Pikachu and Buneary's Unspoken Love! The crazy dreams have ended, and now it's time to prepare for the date. Pikachu finally gained the guts to ask Buneary out on a date, so let's hope those guts stick around for if he asks her out._** ** _Anyway, HEALTH STATUS UPDATE: I'm feeling great! The pain in ma ear has packed its bags and hit da road. See ya sucka! I still have packaging and sponges in my ear, but other than that, I feel amazing.Other than the fact that I just learned that my hopes, dreams and one of my goals in life, is a legal issue. I feel very depressed right now! :-D I'm only smiling because it'll make me feel better. Well...it's not working! Oh well, I'm sure it'll be better in the future. Anyways, enough chit chat, time to bring on the_** **_fluff!_**

 ** _XXX_**

It was morning time and breakfast had just started. Pikachu was in the grass, eating his morning pellets. He had a rough experience last night, having some messed up dreams. The lack of proper sleep, affected his energy. As he ate, Buizel stopped by and joined him. Pikachu got the chills when he saw Buizel. He still felt grossed out by the dream he had last night involving him. He couldn't look at him without the dream flashing back in his head. Buizel noticed Pikachus abnormal behavior.

"Are you feeling okay Pikachu?"

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired."

"Rough night?"

"Yep."

"Care to explain?"

The dream flashed back into Pikachus mind, causing him to blush. He shook off the thought though.

"I'd rather not."

"Suit yourself," Buizel began eating his breakfast.

Buneary brought her food bowl and sat next to Pikachu.

"Morning Pikachu, how'd ya sleep?" Buneary asked with a smile.

"I slept just fine," he lied, "How about you?"

"I slept like a baby last night! I had one of the most wonderful dreams ever!"

"Cool, what did you dream about?"

Buneary blushed faintly.

"Oh-eh you know...I dreamed about...er stuff."

"Don't remember much?"

"Mmhmm, yep-that's it, don't remember much."

"I'm sure it'll come back to you. Hey Buizel, what did you dream about?"

"Oh the usual...saving everything from pure devestation."

"Heh, that's good."

"Hey Pikachu, you still remember our little trip tonight?" Buneary asked.

Oh legends, he nearly forgot about their date.

Pikachu smiled, "Yeah I remember. I can hardly wait for it."

Pachirisu walked by. As usual, she was full of energy.

"Goooood moornin everyone! How ya'll doin?"

"We're all good." Pikachu said.

"Fantastic! Hey Buneary, can you come sit with me?"

"Sure. See you guys."

Buneary got up, grabbed her food bowl, and followed Pachirisu. As soon as she was out of ear shot, Pikachu grabbed Buizel.

"You got to help me!" Pikachu said.

"Woah, get a grip! What's wrong?!"

"I'm taking Buneary to the lake tonight, but I don't know what to do when we get there!"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what to say, or do! I can't just take her to the lake and do nothing! I need your help!"

"Ok-ok, calm down! You're over reacting, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"I've never been on a date before. I don't know what girls like. Can you help me?"

"Why are you asking me? I've never been on a date before."

"Well, is there someone else who could help?"

Buizel thought hard. Was there someone who knew anything about romance? Well there was one guy they could talk to…

XXX

"Romantic advise huh? Well you came to the right guy," said Piplup.

"Piplup?" Pikachu quietly asked Buizel.

"Well, yeah uh...well eh...eh uh...to be honest I didn't fully understand the question."

"Who's the lucky girl?" Piplup asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh-uh no one in particular."

"Surely there's someone, that's why you came to me."

"Nope-no one. Just need it for the future."

Piplup crossed his arms, "It's Buneary isn't it?"

"What-pff-no!"

"Yes," Buizel said casually.

Pikachu glared at him, "What the flip Buizel!"

"What?"

"Why did you tell Piplup I like Buneary!"

"Who said that?"

"You did!"

"Me? What?! How dare I leak classified information good sir!" Buizel slapped himself.

Pikachu groaned and covered his face with his paws.

"I knew it! I knew you had feelings towards Buneary!"

"How could you tell?"

"Googoo eyes, spending time with her, caring about her happiness, your on and off blushing...I've read lots of lagomorph, trust me I'm an expert at this stuff."

Pikachu slowly put his arms to his sides.

"Well now that you know, can you help me?"

"Sure thing! What do you want to know first?"

"What do girls like? What impresses them?"

"Ah, don't worry dude, because you're about to be enlisted in "Piplup's school of impressing the ladies."

"That's a good school, that's where I learned air conditioning and refrigerator repair," said Buizel.

XXX

The trio was in the backyard, making sure no one would interrupt their lesson.

"Too impress a girl, you gotta make sure you play it cool. Pretend you're not interested." Piplup said.

"But the whole point of the date is for me to confess my feelings."

"QUIET PIKACHU! Now then, I got an assistant to help me demonstrate the lesson."

A big pokemon entered the backyard. He was a big turtle with a shell that represented a landscape. It was Torterra. The only thing abnormal about him was the blonde female wig he wore on his head, and the red lipstick stained on his lips. He didn't look too happy.

"I need to get a hobby," Torterra said.

He approached Piplup, "Hi Piplup."

"What up Tor."

"How are you? Are you doing well?"

"I'm good, everything's cool."

"Would you like to accompany me to a play and/or show?"

"Eh-I don't know, I'm pretty busy. Doing contests, born to perform, you know how it is."

"Was it something I said, because I can change."

"I don't know, look I gotta run, I'll catch you on the flip side."

"Call me, we can be happy together...I have no dignity," Torterra walked off.

Piplup looked at Pikachu. Pikachu wasn't convinced.

"Did you get that?"

"Uh Piplup…are you sure girls really respond to this kind of behaviour?"

"Absolutely! Would you like me to give you another lesson?"

"Uh, no thanks. I think I got it now."

"Then you are dismissed."

XXX

Pikachu and Buizel were walking around the forest, making sure they stayed close to the house.

"Piplup didn't help," said Pikachu.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Buizel, "I guess Piplup wasn't the best choice."

"Now what do I do? I still don't know how to treat a girl on a date."

Pikachu hung his head. Buizel looked at him with sympathy. Poor Pikachu, a victim of self doubt. How was he going to impress Buneary like this? Suddenly, a thought entered Buizel's head. Yes! Why didn't he think of this before?

"Just be yourself." Buizel said.

Pikachu looked at him, "Be myself?"

"Yeah! It's the only real way to land a girl."

"Be myself. Be myself…"

"Hmmm, let me sum it up for ya."

Buizel grabbed a random ukulele out of nowhere and strummed it.

"You're not gonna sing are you?"

"Ooooooooh…"

"Just be yourself

That's all there is to it

Just be yourself

It's super duper easy

Just be...yourself"

"I dont know...what if myself isn't good enough?" Pikachu asked.

"Well--

You can't act like someone you're not

Cause it's not right, and it's lying

You want your crush to like you for who you are and not for who she thinks...you are

It's just plain foolish to act like somebody else, just to get a girl to like you back

Please...just take my advice

Don't be a fool and act like somebody else

Be comfortable for the guy you are and just…

Just be yourself

That's all there is to it

Just be yourself

It's super duper easy

Just be...yourself."

"Do you got it yet?" Buizel asked.

"Yeah. But what if she doesn't like me for who I am?"

"I'm glad you asked…"

"If she doesn't like youuuuuu for youuuuuuuuuu

Then she's not the right girl for youuuuuuuuu

If she likes you, GREAT

If she doesn't, FINE

Just remember to keep your head up

And be confident of who you arrrrrrrre"

"Cause it ain't fun to pretend."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

Just be yourself

That's all there is to it

Just be yourself

Cause it ain't fun to pretend

Just be yourself

OOOOOOOOOH

*Smashes ukulele*

OH YEAH!"

"So what do you think?" Buizel asked.

Pikachu looked at him with a determined smile on his face.

"You're right Buizel! I do need to be myself! I don't need to pretend to get her attention! If she truly likes me, then she'll like me for who I am, no matter what!"

Pikachu pumped his little, yellow fist in the air. Buizel smiled.

"Glad you understand...I was running out of lyrics."

XXX

Buneary and Pachirisu were sitting at the picnic table, having a chat. Buneary could barely sit still, she was happy and excited for the date tonight. She could barely contain herself. Pachirisu noticed this, and she just smiled.

"You excited?" Pachirisu asked.

"Eeep! Yes I am! We're going to the lake together, just me and him, alone! Eeeep!"

"You're like, totally asking him out, right?"

"Yep! I'm totally going for it this time, no holding back!"

"It's about time! I've been shipping you two for years now."

"I just hope he likes me too."

"Don't worry, he totally likes you! You'll see!" This time, Pachirisu did know the truth.

XXX

Lunch time rolled around, Pikachu and Buizel sat together at the side of the house while Buneary and Pachirisu sat together at the picnic table. Both of the duos were keeping to themselves, preparing for the date.

"Have you figured out what you're going to do tonight?" Buizel asked Pikachu.

"Not quite. Do you have any ideas?"

"Hmmm. How about this? Why don't I be your, "Undercover Wingman?"

"Undercover Wingman?"

"Yeah. I'll help start off your date, secretly."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Before your date, I'll scatter some notes around, and a few objects. Then I'll give you a map so you can find them. The notes and objects will help you through your date."

"Huh. I don't know…"

"Come on, what's the worst that can happen?"

"I hate it when you say that. Oh alright I'll do it, but I hope you know what you're doing."

"Do I look like a guy who doesn't know what he's doing?" Buizel asked as he shoved his pellet on the side of his head, as if he forgot how to eat.

Pikachu rolled his eyes at the trolling.

"Before your date, you need to know how to act like a true lady," Pachirisu told Buneary.

"What more do I need to know?"

"Question, if a wild pokemon attacks, what do you do?"

"That's eaay, I beat the living crap out if it, and save my Pika."

"No. You're supposed to hide behind Pikachu and let him save you. As the man, it's his soul duty to protect the lady. It's both important, and romantic."

"But what if he can't protect me?"

"Then you take the role...I guess."

Hopefully, they wouldn't have to encounter a wild pokemon.

XXX

The day continued, and as it did, Buizel hid some stuff around the areas Pikachu and Buneary will be. Buizel didn't tell Pikachu what the stuff were exactly, so it was a guessing game for him. Before Buizel could give him the map, Pikachu had something else for him to hide. Pikachu gave Buizel a bouquet of beautiful flowers. There was a mix of roses, violets, and dandelions. The whole bouquet had a sweet, and fresh aroma to it.

"Take these," said Pikachu, "Put them somewhere next to the lake. I want to present them to Buneary before I ask her out."

As Buizel took them, he smiled at him.

"Buneary's lucky to have a guy like you like her."

Pikachu smiled back, "Thanks."

With the bouquet of flowers, Buizel ran off into the forest with them. Pikachu looked at the ground, (I hope Buneary likes them. I hope she likes me too.)

XXX

It was past dinner time and the sun was close to setting. Pachirisu was helping Buneary get ready for the date, and Pikachu was in the bathroom getting himself ready.

Pikachu stood on the sink, facing the mirror. He gave himself a nice bath, so his fur would look nice and shiny. He carefully groomed his fur, and combed the fur that stuck up on top of his head. He checked his teeth, to make sure they looked decent, and took a breath ment for extra precautions. Then he tried out some of Brock's fancy cologne. Then for some odd reason, he started flexing. Guess he was hoping to have some muscle to show off. After his moment, he checked around to see if anyone was around. After knowing that he was completely alone, he looked back at himself through the mirror. He took a deep breath.

"Hi Buneary, you look wonderful tonight." He shook his head. "Eh, too weak. "Hey there Buneary, has anyone ever mentioned that you look absolutely stunning?" He shook his head again. "No, too strong." Why was this so hard?

"I guess I'll figure something out." Before he was about to leave, he remembered that he was asking her out. How was he going to word it? He went back to the mirror.

"Buneary, well-I-uh...we've been friends for a long time now, and I think we should take it to the next level." He shook his head. "No no, not like that. Uh Buneary, well uh, you're a girl, and I'm a boy, so...no that's stupid. Buneary, I think you're an amzing girl, and I would love to be your boyfriend." He shook his head. "Nope, not that either." He got on his knees and looked at the mirror in a pleading way. "Please, oh please go out with me!" He shook his head. "That's not going to work. ***sigh*** I'm a romantic disaster. How will I express my feelings to her? Don't worry Pikachu, you got this. You've taken down some of the most powerful pokemon ever, so you can handle a simple question. You can do this."

After double checking his looks, he walked out of the bathroom. He then exited the house, and met Buizel in the front yard. Buizel whistled when he saw him.

"Lookin handsome brah. How do you feel?"

"I feel refreshed, and I'm ready for the date!"

"You do look ready, but you're missing something. Here, let me help you."

Buizel went over to Pikachu, and tied a black bow tie around his neck. After he finished neatly tying it, he stepped back and examined him. He gave him an approving thumbs up.

"Now you look completely handsome! Buizel approves!"

Pikachu examined the bow tie.

"I don't know Buizel, what will Buneary think? Won't I look silly with this bow tie?"

"Pfff, please, she'll love it! Bow ties are all the rage!"

"Well, if you say so."

Buizel looked at the sunset. Something clicked in his mind.

"Oh yeah, here's the map I forgot to give you."

Buizel got out the map, and gave it to Pikachu. It was a piece of paper, with the forest drawn on it, with black dots representing the objects on it. There was actually quite a few things on it. Including a picture of flowers on a bush. Pikachu guessed that's where the bouquet of flowers was hidden.

"Thanks Buizel."

"No problem buddy, now the sun's setting, we should start heading to the tire swing."

"Right, let's go."

They started heading towards the tire swing, but Pikachu suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"I can't do it. What if I say something weird and random, like my thighs?"

"First off, you don't have thighs, second of all, you'll be fine. I'll have your back."

Pikachu nodded, "Thanks Buizel, I'm glad I could count on you."

XXX

Pachirisu was helping Buneary get ready for the date. She dressed her up, groomed her fur, and sprayed some of Dawn's perfume on her. Buneary could've dressed herself, but Pachirisu had the most fashion sense out of all the pokemon. She knew how to make anyone pretty. After she finished, she got out the hand held mirror, she "borrowed" from dawn, and showed Buneary her look. Buneary was astounded by the way she looked. She wore a beautiful violet dress, with a purple flower in her curled up ear. She looked so beautiful in the dress.

"I love it Pachi!"

"Thanks! Pikachus gonna fall head over heels for you when he sees ya like this!"

Buneary believed her. There was no way that this look couldn't impress him. It was too fabulous!

"Thanks Pachi, I owe you one!"

"Actually you still owe me that book I lended you, but you can make it up to me after you and Pikachu become a couple."

Oh right, that book. She almost forgot about it. It's kind of a long story, and there just isn't time to explain it. Buneary looked at the sunset. She was almost late.

"Ooh, it's time! We better get going!"

"Right! I'm right behind ya!"

They both walked over to the tire swing, the place where they were supposed to meet. Buneary saw Pikachu waiting for her. She didn't notice Pikachu's fresh look, until he turned around to look at her. She was mesmerized by his good look. His fur glimmered and shined in the light. His fur was obviously combed and groomed. He looked so clean, and his bow tie just sealed the deal.

"He looks so hot," she said to herself. She blushed at that.

Pikachu was in the same boat as she was. He was blown away by how...amazing she looked. Words couldn't describe how impressive she was. The way the dress brought out her beautiful, black eyes, and again with the flower in her ear, was one of the cutest things he ever saw. He never thought that she could look more beautiful, but this was beyond maximum level, it was...maximum overdrive! He blushed, and his heart raced. They both stared at each other in awe, but didn't notice it. Pachirisu nudged Buneary forward, and Buizel did the same with Pikachu. They both broke out of their trance. Then they noticed that they stood only an inch or two from each other. Their blushes deepened from how close they were to each other.

Pikachu was the first to speak, "Uh-hi Buneary. You look wonderful this evening."

Buneary squealed inside.

"Really? Thanks! You look pretty handsome yourself, especially with that sweet bow tie."

Pikachus blush deepened more.

"Oh yeah? Thanks! I didn't think I'd pull it off."

"Well, you look incredibly handsome in it." Buneary sniffed him, and smelled a fancy, masculine aroma off him. "Wow, and you smell very manly as well!"

He rubbed the back of his head, chuckling bashfully.

"Heh, thanks! It's cologne. I'm glad you like it."

After a moment of soaking in the compliments, Buneary asked, "Uh-shall we start heading to the lake?"

Pikachu nodded his head, "Y-yeah, we shall."

They both walked together into the forest. Behind them still, was Buizel and Pachirisu.

"We're following them right?" Buizel asked.

"Totally. We're gonna spy on them, and make sure that everything goes right."

"Sounds good to me. After all, that's what friends are for."

"They're so lucky to have us."

They both tip toed behind the trees, secretly following them. Hopefully Pikachu and Buneary's date goes okay.

 ** _A/N: That's it for chapter 6, hope you guys enjoyed! Pikachu and Buneary are finally going on a date! Let's hope Pikachu doesn't mess this up. Oh, but it seems like Buizel and Pachirisu are gonna spy on them. Not creepy at all. JK, I guess there doing it for a good cause. Anyway with that said, If you guys enjoyed, then drop a heart and follow me to join the family._** ** _STAY TUNED!_**


	7. The date

**_Buizel: Hey guys, welcome back to this, I guess they call, "Fanfiction." Sorry it took so long to upload, apparently the author thinks school work, and preparing the fallout shelter, is more important than writing side stories of his favorite cannon. Anyway, Pikachu and Buneary were just about to start their date, and for some reason, you guys enjoy watching our personal lives, I guess it's because you got nothing better to do. And what do you know, Pikachu and Buneary are going to the lake for their date, anyone else find it weird that when any pokemon shipping goes on a date, it's at some kind of body of water? What, a simple walk in the park isn't romantic enough? Well, whatever works for these authors. Anyway, let's get on with this Fanfiction, and just a heads up, a Fanfiction has nothing to do with fans, fell for that too huh? Don't worry, I already fell for that twice._**

Pikachu and Buneary were walking down a dirt path that led to the lake. As they did, Buizel and Pachirisu were following them secretly. Pikachu's heart rate risen, due to being alone with Buneary. He felt kinda anxious actually. He couldn't find anything to talk about. Why couldn't he find something to say? He's never had any trouble talking to her before, why couldn't he say something now?

Buneary gave quick glances to Pikachu, then she would look off somewhere else to hide it. She couldn't believe that she was on a date with Pikachu, the love of her life. The more she thought about it, the harder it became to contain herself. She's only been on dates with Pikachu in her day dreams. When she had nothing to do, she would sit against a tree, and daydream about being Pikachu's girlfriend. Sometimes, a loud truck would drive by and she had to roll down her one open ear to focus.

Pikachu turned to her to say something, but froze up at her beauty. She was already beautiful naturally, so how did she manage to make herself even more beautiful? He felt his brain cells slowly dying out, one by one, the longer he stared at her. Buneary glanced at him, but quickly turned the other direction, noticing his staring. She seemed...shy. Why was she so shy? If only she saw what he could see, then she wouldn't be so shy. Pikachu snuck a glance at his map. He wouldn't come across an item for a while.

He needed to break the ice, and he needed to do it now.

"Soooo...anything interesting lately?" Pikachu asked, fiddling with his paws.

"Mmmm, no not lately. It's been pretty slow."

Pikachu agreed, other than all the shipping drama, and the attack of the three birds yesterday, things have been pretty normal. There's usually more happening, but lately things have been slow. He ain't complaining though, no drama means more time to time to himself.

"What do you think Team Rocket's doing?" Buneary asked.

"Probably the usual, stalking us and waiting for the right moment to capture me."

"Probably so, it's almost like the writers have nothing else for them to do."

"Exactly, can't they just open up a shop or something? Clearly they're better salemen than they are criminals."

Buneary giggled, "I know right?"

Pachirisu and Buizel were still following them. They too were in an awkward silence.

Buizel tried to break the ice, "So... politics."

"No...just...no," Pachirisu said firmly.

Buizel realized something after hearing Pikachu and Buneary's conversation, "Wait a minute, aren't WE stalking them?"

"Stalking is such a strong word, I prefer er...Intense studying of an individual, or in this case, two."

"Oh okay, I feel much better now. So what now?"

"To make Pikachu look really good, we need him to defend Buneary from a wild pokemon. Luckily I hired someone who can help."

Walking out of the bushes came an ursaring. He had an angry expression on his face, and he towered over them both.

"This is Pipsqueak, a close friend of mine."

"How did you meet this guy?" Buizel asked.

"Chat Snap. Say hi Pipsqueak."

Pipsqueak the ursaring growled in a deep voice. _Even I know this is dangerous_ , Buizel thought.

"Pipsqueak agreed to help us out with the date. He's going to "attack" Pikachu and Buneary, and Pikachu's going to defend his beloved."

"No-no," said Buizel, "We need a different approach. How about, Pipsqueak "attacks" them, and Pikachu defends her? Huh, huh?"

"Okay are you being sarcastic or dim, I honestly can't tell anymore."

"Neither can I!"

Pipsqueak moved them out of the way, and he charged into Pikachu and Buneary's path. He roared and stomped on the ground in front of them. Pikachu and Buneary both stepped back.

"Uh Pachirisu, are you sure this is necessary?"

"Don't worry, Pipsqueak's a teddy bear, he won't hurt them...unless they say his trigger word."

"What's his trigger word?"

"Ursaring."

"How is that his trigger word?"

"I don't know, something about wanting to be a ballerina, or something."

Buneary pointed at Pipsqueak, "Ah, it's an ursaring!"

Something clicked in Pipsqueak's head. Ursaring. His trigger word. Rage filled his bones, and he let out a real roar, a roar of anger and violence.

Pikachu held his arm in front of Buneary. She blushed at his bravery, and felt much safer.

"Stay back!" He warned Pipsqueak.

Ignoring him, Pipsqueak charged at them. Pikachu shot _Thunder Bolt_ at him, but Pipsqueak didn't even flinch.

Pikachu's ears drooped, "Oh crap."

Pipsqueak back handed him, and he flew into a tree. Pikachu clenched his teeth, trying not to yelp in pain. He didn't want to look like a wimp in front of Buneary. Buneary put her paws up to her mouth.

"Pikachu, are you alright?"

Pipsqueak stomped towards her. She put her arms to her sides and clenched her fists. She grinned her teeth and growled. Fire burned in her eyes. Anger and vengeance filled her heart. No one hurts Pikachu without seeing her first. She stomped towards him. Pipsqueak towered over her, foam coming out of his mouth. She looked up at him menacingly. He brought his arm back and threw a punch at her, but she caught it without effort. Then she twisted his wrist, causing it to pop and crackle loudly. Pipsqueak howled in pain, and fell on his knees. Buneary kept him in the hold.

"Say you're sorry for hurting Pikachu, NOW!"

Pipsqueak said in a deep and sad voice, "I'm sorry."

"Time to teach you a lesson."

Buizel and Pachirisu watched in horror, as Buneary was beating the crap out of Pipsqueak. They would flinch and look away at times. Then they would go, "Ooooh," or, "That's gonna leave a mark."

As Buneary beat Pipsqueak up, Pikachu watched in amazement. His mouth fell open.

"She's so strong. Oh legends, that's hot." He blushed.

After Buneary finished beating him up, Buizel and Pachirisu heard whimpering.

Pipsqueak walked through the bushes and joined up with them. He was now comically short, stubby and he was half of Pachirisu's size. He frowned at Pachirisu.

Pachirisu gave him a nervous grin and shrugged, "Hey, it could've been worse."

Pipsqueak growled and waddled away.

"He's gonna feel that in the morning," Buizel stated.

Buneary helped Pikachu up.

"Are you okay Pikachu?" Buneary asked. Her voice turned from anger, to worry.

Pikachu coughed, "Yeah, I'm alright. I may have internal bleeding, but I'm alright."

Buneary gasped, "Oh no, we better get you to a Pokemon Center quick!"

She grabbed his paw, but he didn't go anywhere.

"I was only being sarcastic Buneary."

Buneary chuckled embarrassingly, "Oh, haha. Of course."

They stood there awkwardly, paw in paw. Buneary's paw felt so warm and silky. He didn't want to let go of it. It brought warmth into his heart.

Pikachu's paw was soft and warm. It caused Buneary to freeze up. Then, realizing that she still held Pikachu's paw, she quickly released it and put her arms behind her back. She tilted on her heel, and looked at the ground, blushing.

"S-sorry."

"That's alright. Thanks for saving me."

"Oh-uh you're welcome. It was nothing really."

"Are you kidding me? You just beat up a giant ursaring like it was no biggie! You're really ho-uh I mean strong, you're really strong!"

Buneary's heart fluttered, "Really? You think so?"

"Heck ya! You pounded the living daylights out of him!"

She giggled bashfully, "Thank you."

Pachirisu and Buizel stared at them, dumbfounded.

"Well, not what I was going for...but it worked out sorta," said Pachirisu.

"Wow, what a twist. Instead of Pikachu protecting Buneary from the wild pokemon, it was Buneary protecting Pikachu from the wild pokemon. I did not see that coming."

Pikachu and Buneary moved again.

"They're on the move, let's get going," said Pachirisu.

They both followed them.

XXX

Pikachu pulled away the bushes, like curtains. A beautiful lake was revealed. Buneary was stunned by how the moon reflected perfectly off the water. Flowers lined up on the outlines of the lake. There was an empty field surrounding it. No trees, just grass and flowers. The whole place had a beautiful glow. She's been here a couple times, but never at night. It was beautiful in the daytime, but at night, it was a totally different experience. Buneary stared at the lake with starry eyes.

"Looks beautiful doesn't it?" Pikachu asked.

"Oh yeah. It looks gorgeous."

 _But it will never be as gorgeous as you,_ Pikachu thought.

Something caught Pikachu's eye. Next to Pikachu's foot was a box. While Buneary wasn't looking, he picked up the box. There was a posted note on it. In sloppy hand writing, it read-

 _Box'O Chalkletes trust me, Buneary will luve em -Buizel._

Pikachu wasn't surprised at Buizel's bad handwriting, but he couldn't tell if Buizel was just trying to be funny, or he really couldn't spell. Buizel was a mystery sometimes. You can never tell if he's being sarcastic, or if he's just a nitwit. Shaking off the thought, Pikachu presented the box of chocolates to Buneary. Buneary's eyes brightened up.

"Surprise! A box of chocolates! I hope you're not allergic. You're not allergic to chocolate are you?"

Buneary shook her head, "No, the complete opposite! I LOVE chocolate!"

Her sheer excitement made his heart melt. She grabbed the box out of his paws and opened it. Chocolate truffles sat inside, each individual truffle in its own section. Buneary squeaked. Chocolate truffles were her favorite! She had them before, but never had enough of them. She took a chocolate truffle, and put it in her mouth. She swooned over the rich and creamy taste of the chocolate. These weren't cheap, they were obviously made from the most expensive ingredients. She made cute sounds of content, as she chewed her chocolate truffle. Pikachu sighed dreamily. _Legends, she's so cute._

Buizel and Pachirisu watched from a branch high up in a tree.

"Where'd Pikachu get chocolate?" Pachirisu asked.

"I put those there for him," Buizel bragged.

"Really, this is your doing?"

"Yep, and there's more where that came from."

"What else did you place?"

"Oh you'll see."

XXX

Pikachu and Buneary sat in the grass together, gazing at the night sky. Every night was beautiful in Eterna, but this night in particular, was mesmerizing.

"The stars are so bright and beautiful," said Buneary.

Pikachu stared at her dreamily. The moonlight made Buneary radiate with beauty. Her fur glowed and shimmered in the moonlight, and her eyes were mesmerizing. Her beauty was absolutely breath taking.

"Do you think the stars look beautiful?" Buneary asked.

Mishearing the question, Pikachu dreamily said, "Yeah you do."

Buneary looked at him, not quite understanding what he said, "Hmmm?"

Pikachu broke out of his trance, quickly correcting himself.

"Oh-uh-I-I mean yeah, th-the stars are beautiful. Yep, absolutely breath taking. Can't get enough of the stars!"

He smiled nervously. She smiled back.

"Hey Pikachu, how many stars do you think are out there?"

"That's a good question."

He put his paw on his chin, thinking. Well there were lots of stars shining every night. Hundreds, _thousands_ even. There is definitely more out there, but how many exactly? Was there an actual number, or was it just infinite? How many stars can fit in space before it gets overloaded? How many stars can fit in our galaxy? He heard that space is infinite, but not the Milky Way. This was a question that Pikachu couldn't give a real answer to. This was way beyond what he could process.

He scratched his ear, "I-I don't know. I could never give you a real answer. I'm going to say there's an infinite amount of stars. What do you think?"

Buneary looked at the sky.

"Definitely more than I can count."

"How many stars _are_ out there?" Buizel asked Pachirisu.

"Well, there's an estimate of 10 trillion galaxies in the universe. Multiplying that by the Milky Way's estimated 100 billion stars results in a large number of 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 stars, or a 1 with 24 zeros after it." Yeah, if you didn't know already, Pachirisu was very sophisticated

"Wow really, that many? I always thought there was only ten."

"Okay again, are you being sarcastic or dim? It's frustrating how I can't tell."

XXX

Pikachu and Buneary have been star gazing for a while, and things were starting off slow. Pikachu needed to find something for them to do. He snuck a peek at the map. There was a dot inside a triangle of rocks. Pikachu scanned the area for any peculiar rocks. Sure enough, he found three rocks forming a triangle. While Buneary was distracted, Pikachu snuck over to the rocks. When he got there he found a telescope, fit for a little pokemon like Pikachu. There was another note on it.

 _If there's anything Buneary loves, it's star gazing...and eating sweets, but that's not the point. -Buizel_

 _How did Buizel get a telescope?_ Pikachu asked himself. He decided to shrug off the thought. He picked up the telescope and carried it with him to Buneary. He set up next to her. She looked at it with amazement.

"Where did you get that neat telescope?" She asked.

"Uuuh...internet."

"Wow. Can I look through it?"

"Be my guest.

She squeaked to herself. Then she walked over to the telescope and peeked through it. She was amazed at the view she was getting from the telescope. She could see the constellations much better now.

"Wow," she said.

She kept looking around, until she saw the Buneary Constellation.

"Pikachu look at this!"

Buneary let Pikachu look through the telescope.

"Cool, it's the Snorlax Constellation."

Buneary growled angrily. Pikachu chuckled.

"I'm just kidding, it's the Buneary Constellation."

Buneary chuckled a bit, feeling relieved. Pikachu looked around for more constellations. If only he was more educated on astronomy though. The only constellations he knew was the Buneary Constellation, the Pikachu constellation and Pisces. So most of the time he looks for constellations, he's just guessing.

He found a constellation though, at least he thought he did. It looked like a balloon to him.

"Hey it's a uh...balloon."

Buneary took a look for herself. She could kinda see the balloon blanky, but if she looked at it real closely, it resembled a kite.

"Eehh, it looks more like a kite."

"Eh, agree to disagree."

"Woah, look at this!"

"Let me see!"

Buneary stood aside and Pikachu looked through the telescope.

Pachirisu watched them with pleasure.

"Awww, they look so cute together, don't they Buizel?"

She looked behind her and found Buizel on his knees, flipping a bottle of water.

"Buizel, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to flip this bottle and land it, but it's alot harder than it looks."

He flipped it again, and finally landed it.

"Boom!"

Pachirisu rolled her eyes. Then she grabbed her fidget spinner and spun it as she watched the date progress.

The stars were in a distinct order and shape, but Pikachu couldn't figure out what constellation it was. He was absolutely clueless.

"Uh...what is it?"

"It's Arceus! I've only seen that constellation on the internet, but I never thought I'd see it in person!"

Pikachu never understood how people or pokemon could point out constellations. There's like hundreds of stars in the sky, and most constellations consist of a few stars making one giant picture. How did Buneary know so much about constellations?

"Hey, Buneary. How do you know so much about constellations?"

"Well, Pachirisu taught me alot of them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's smarter than you think...but I've known lots about constellations for as long as I can remember."

"How'd you learn?"

"When I was little, before Dawn caught me, I'd star gaze with my family almost every night."

"Really? Do you remember anything about your past?"

"Of course I do, how could I forget? Those times were some of the best years of my life. I'll never forget my momma and the rest of the village."

"Village?"

"Yeah. I came from a village full of Buneary. Burrows were everywhere. It was small, but everyone knew each other, and looked after one another. I'll never forget home."

"Do you miss your home?"

"Nah, I was already on my own anyway, don't worry about it. Besides, I got Dawn and you."

Pikachu felt flattered at that.

"Really, me specifically?"

"Yeah, no one at the village was like you. You're special."

Pikachu blushed faintly.

"Me special? Y-you really think so?"

Not noticing Pikachu's flattered behavior, she quickly changed the subject.

"Uh-I mean...do _you_ remember anything about _your_ past?"

Pikachu looked at the ground.

"No, not at all. I can only go back to when I became Ash's starter. It's as if I never had a life before then."

Buneary looked at him with sympathy. It must've been sad to not remember anything about your past.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Buneary lowered her head.

"Oh no, y-you're fine. I probably didn't have a good past anyway. If I can't remember it, then it was probably as bogas as Brock's jury duty."

Buneary chuckled a bit. She looked at him.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

She smiled. Pachirisu was still watching them.

"Isn't this cute Buizel? Buizel? Buizel?"

She looked around, but couldn't see him. Then she noticed something above her. She looked up and saw Buizel on one of the branches, reaching for his bottle of water.

She dropped her fidget spinner and clenched her fists.

"Buizel, what are you doing up there?!"

"Believe it or not, I managed to cap the bottle on top of this branch. Give me a second, I just need to grab it."

Pachirisu started panicking inside.

"Get down from there before you get us caught!"

"Calm down, I almost got it."

He reached farther, trying to stay balanced. Unfortunately luck was not on his side. He slipped and fell off the tree with a loud thud. Buneary, with her incredible hearing, heard the ruckus. Her ears perked up, and she turned around.

"What was that?"

Instinctively, Pikachu tried to keep her away from the noise.

"Uh, it was probably just a ratata or something, no need to get involved."

"No way that was just a ratata. I'm going to go check it out."

She began to walk towards Pachirisu. Pachirisu hid behind the bush, freaking out inside. _No no, don't come here!_

Pikachu bit his lip. He had to get Buneary to stay, but how? He took a fast glance at his map. Then he looked behind him to see something sticking out of a bunch of flowers. He ran to it, calling out to Buneary.

"Wait, Buneary I have something to show you!"

Bold and risky move by Pikachu, but it caught Buneary's attention. She stopped and looked at him to see what was so important.

"It's over here, I just need to grab it real quick." He grabbed it, and was surprised by the size of it. It wasn't huge, but it was big. He pulled it out of the flowers and revealed it.

"Tada, it's a...GUITAR?!"

"What?" Pachirisu asked in shock.

Pikachu held a tan guitar. Just like the telescope, it was the correct size for Pikachu. There was another note on it.

 _Sing from the heart Pikachu. Dont hold back. -Buizel_

Buneary gasped and clapped her hands, jumping up and down.

"You're gonna sing me a song?! Eeeep! I didn't know you could play the guitar!"

Pikachu stared at the guitar, alarms going off in his head. He couldn't sing, how was he going to sing to her? How could Buizel expect so much from him?

"What the heck Buizel, Pikachu can't sing or play!" Pachirisu exclaimed.

Buizel sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Relax Pachi, I wouldn't make Pikachu do it if he couldn't. He's taken lessons before."

"When did he learn to play the guitar?"

"In between seasons. When else? The point is, he plays like a wizard. Trust me, I've heard him play before."

Pachirisu thought to herself. So Pikachu learned to play the guitar while they were away, what else did they do while they were gone?

Buneary sat down in front of Pikachu, looking up at him with those black, yet bright eyes. She was still bouncing a bit out of excitement. Pikachu sat down on a rock. He gulped, his heart racing, and his mind going crazy. He was too embarrassed to sing to her, but it was too late now. He got her all excited, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He had no choice.

Buneary couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was going to sing to her, how romantic! She only daydreamed about this, but never thought it would actually happen. She didn't even know he was the singing type. How great is that? She still sat in front of him, looking up at him, still bouncing.

He hesitated, but he started off with a simple strum of a note. He flinched a bit, even though that was a nicely hit note. Buneary's eyes brightened up more. It was now or never, he had to give it all he had.

He began to play the guitar, creating beautiful music. He blushed brightly, already feeling embarrassed. Buneary's heart fluttered at the wonderful sounds coming from Pikachu's guitar. He gathered every bit of his courage, than he began to sing.

"Before I met you

I never knew what it was like too look at someone, and smile...

for no reason.

Buneary used every fiber of her will, to not freak out. Just a few lyrics in, and she was already about to faint. His singing voice was amazing, and the fact that she made him smile was awesome.

Pikachu's blush deepened massively. Why did he sing that? That was really embarrassing, but it felt right. Buizel did say sing from his heart, so that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Everytime I think of you

My heart just goes a million miles an hour

Miles an hour...

You're the first thing and the last thing on my mind"

Buneary wanted to squeal at the top of her lungs. She could not believe what she was hearing. Were all those things Pikachu was singing true?

"You're as lovely as a...uh...umm..."

Shoot, Pikachu was running out of lyrics already. What else was lovely to him?

"You're as lovely as a bottle of ketchup..."

Buneary giggled. _Whatever works,_ she guessed.

"And you smell..."

"What?!" She asked offendonly.

"Uh, like a... like a flower! Not a stink weed, something better, like a rose."

Buneary sighed, "Alright good, carry on."

Pikachu strummed his guitar and continued singing.

Your fur shines in the moonlight

And your eyes may be as dark as night, but they shine brighter than the sun."

Pikachu's face burned like fire. He was pouring his heart out to her, and it was embarrassing and scary, but at the same time, he felt more weight being lifted off him.

"When you laugh, it makes me melt inside

And it overwhelms me when our eyes meet...

You are no ordinary buneary

You are something special

And there is no other girl like you...

You're one of a kind

Buneary squeaked happily. Pikachu took a moment to play his guitar. While he did, he thought of more lyrics to sing. He wanted to sing what he felt instead of stealing lyrics from other songs. He wanted to keep his song original, otherwise it wouldn't be special.

"You're the nicest gal around...

You always make me laugh...

You're amazing in ev-ery waaaaaay...

You are no ordinary buneary

You are something special

And there is no other gi-rl like you

There is no other buneary like youuuuuu...

You're one of a kind

Pikachu strummed his guitar for the final time. Every ounce of his blood ran to his face, and it radiated with intense heat. His heart was pounding through his rib cage. He was still shaking a little, even after he finished. He grew a little worried when Buneary said nothing. Did he push anything too far?

"So, what do you think?" He asked hesitantly.

Buneary stared at him with awe. She covered her face with her fluff.

"Did you really mean everything you sang?"

Pikachu looked at the ground, hiding his blush and rubbing his arm.

"Yeah. I meant every word. D-do you feel the same way?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I always have."

Those words were music to his ears. Buneary dropped her fluff and stood up. She walked up to Pikachu and stared into his eyes.

"Buneary... I have... something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Me too."

"You do? Well, you ask first."

"That's alright, you can ask first."

Pikachu sighed, "How about we both ask at the same time?"

"A-alright."

They both blushed more. Pikachu rubbed his arm, and Buneary messed with her fluff. Both of their hearts pounded fast. _Here goes nothing,_ they both thought. They looked each other in the eyes.

They both said at the same exact time, in synchronization, "Will you go out with me? WHAT?! You go out with me?! YES!"

Buneary dived into Pikachu's arms, breaking into tears of joy. Pikachu embraced her in a hug and lifted her off her feet, spinning her around. She nuzzled into his cheek, still crying with joy. This was the happiest moment of her life. For years, she's been trying to win his heart, and now she finally did it. Just when she was starting to lose hope, she became Pikachu's girlfriend. Just putting those words together made her melt inside. Her heart was dancing happily, metaphorically of course. Pikachu's heart was a different story. Let's be weird here, let's just say that his heart grew arms and legs and started doing a celebration dance.

Pikachu felt like the happiest mouse on earth. He's seen this moment only in his dreams, but he never thought that it would actually happen in real life.

"Really?! You'll seriously be my girlfriend?!" Pikachu asked excitedly.

"Of course I will! You made me the happiest girl on earth!"

Pikachu's heart exploded out of pure joy. He was so happy, that he felt like he could run around the world!

"Awesome!" He responded.

They both pressed their foreheads together, giggling bashfully. Then Pikachu accidently lost his balance, and they both fell down in the grass next to each other. They both laughed. They turned to each other, still smiling.

"So, I guess we're a couple now," said Pikachu.

"Yup."

"Sweechez."

They were a couple now. Oh legends, Pikachu nor Buneary couldn't believe it.

Pachirisu was trying to hold in a scream. Her shipping has been brought to life. All of her hard work has paid off. She wanted to scream so bad.

Behind her, Buizel was singing, "Pikachu and Buneary sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-uh... uh... something-something-G."

Pachirisu rolled her eyes. She walked over to Buizel.

"Well Buizel, mission accomplished. We have successfully brought Pikabun to life."

"Yep, great work." Buizel put his arm around Pachirisu. "You know, Pachibuay doesn't sound so bad either."

Pachirisu blushed, but she grumbled out of annoyance.

"C'mon Buizel, let's leave those two alone."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him along. They both left the lake, and Pikabun was left alone. They both sat up. Pikachu then remembered the flowers.

"Ooh, wait here Buneary, I have something for you."

Pikachu got up and ran over to the bushes. He looked around and found the bouquet of flowers. He grabbed them and walked over to Buneary, hiding them behind his back. He stood in front of her, then revealed them to her.

"These are for you."

She gasped. She was amazed at how beautiful they were. She took the bouquet and smelled the flowers. Believe it or not, they smelled just like flowers... I wonder why.

"Pikachu, they're beautiful! Thank you so much, I'll treasure them forever!"

Her excitement over the flowers was really cute. _Seriously, is she trying to kill me,_ he thought. He sat down next to her and attempted something he's been wanting to do for a long time. He boldly nuzzled is cheek into hers, making low hums of content. The little girl inside her squealed in response. He's never nuzzled her before, this was an amazing moment for her.

"So," said Pikachu, "I guess you do like me."

Buneary giggled, then nuzzled back. Pikachu's heart slowed down a bit, and little harmless sparks came out of his electric sac on his cheek.

"Of course I do. I've liked you for years."

Pikachu was immediately struck with guilt. He stopped nuzzling her and looked away. Buneary became worried.

"I'm sorry Buneary, I never realized that you liked me. If I would have known you liked-liked me, then maybe I would of realized my feelings sooner."

Buneary locked her arm in his arm and leaned into his side. He yearned over how warm and soft she felt. She was like a fluffy pillow.

"That's alright Pikachu. That's in the past, all that matters is that we're finally together. Don't beat yourself up for your denseness."

Pikachu never liked being called dense, regardless of how true it was. This time though, he excepted it. All this time, she felt the same way he did towards her, but he never noticed. They could've already been a couple. He wanted to smack himself for being so dense, but Buneary was right.

He laid his head on hers.

"Thanks Buneary."

Buneary snuggled up closer to Pikachu. He did the same. Words couldn't describe how happy they both felt. Pikachu won the heart of his crush, and Buneary won the heart of her love. Things couldn't get any better, unless this was a story where everything goes right for the protagonists, it depends on your intake on story structure.

Pikachu looked up at the moon. He supposed it was getting really late, they've been on this date for a long time.

It only feels like a few minutes for you guys because this scene was cut shorter.

Part of him wanted to stay and cuddle longer, but he didn't want to make the others worried. He looked at Buneary.

"It's getting pretty late, maybe we should start heading home, I don't want to alarm anyone."

Buneary looked back at him. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay longer and enjoy this date more. She didn't want this moment to end. Maybe they could... no, it was too early for that. Was it? She was desperate, so she had to try it. She looked at the ground, blushing at the embarrassing question she was going to ask.

"Pikachu wait."

Pikachu gave a confused expression.

"Huh?"

"I was wondering, do you think we could..." This was going to be harder than she thought.

"If we could what?"

"Well, it's nice outside tonight, so..." She was having trouble asking.

Pikachu had no idea what was going on, and he was getting a little empatient.

"Don't be shy," he said in a comforting voice, "Just ask."

Buneary took a deep breath, then she looked straight at him.

"Do you think we could... sleep out here tonight... together?" She felt her face burn up.

Pikachu stared at her, surprised by her sudden request.

"Excuse me?"

"Can we sleep out here together," she asked much louder this time.

"You want us to sleep... together outside?"

"Yeah," she said faintly.

His heart pounded, and mixed emotions crowded his head. Half of him was excited to have the chance to sleep outside with her, but the other half was worried that it was to early for this. He didn't know, this was all new for him, he never had a girlfriend before. He went with his gut, and his gut said, "Sleep out here, what could possibly go wrong?"

 _Good point gut,_ Pikachu thought. Pikachu looked at her, then nuzzled her.

"Sure, if it'll make you happy, then I'm up for it," he said as he nuzzled her.

She squeaked, which always made Pikachu melt inside. I think we already established that. Anyway, Pikachu laid down on his back in the grass. Buneary laid down next to him, and rested her head on his chest. He blushed, but not as bad as before. Shocker. Pikachu stroked her head, causing her to melt... metaphoricaly, not literally. If she did actually melt, then that would not only be a tragedy, but Pikachu would have a lot of explaining to do to the others. But now we're going off topic...

Buneary nuzzled into Pikachu's chest, something she's been holding in for years.

"I never knew you liked me," said Buneary, "I assumed that you thought of me as just a friend."

"Well to be honest, at first I never thought you'd be as important to me as you are now."

"Really? When did you start liking me?"

"Oddly enough, I started crushing on you ever since we went our seperate ways."

"How's that?"

"I guess it's because I missed you, badly. Usually people or pokemon gain crushes on others while they're around them, but not in my case."

"Huh, strange. But I'm not complaining, I still got I wanted."

"And what's that?"

"The heart of the guy I love."

Pikachu choked up on the word _love._ Love was such a strong word, she wasn't really in love with him was she? Love is when you'll take a bullet for someone. Surely she was just exaggerating, showing that she liked him alot. After all, this _is_ their first date. Pikachu liked Buneary alot, but he wasn't _in_ _love_ with her. He wanted to have a deeper connection with her, but he definitely wasn't thinking about full on romance. He wasn't thinking about kids, marriage, or any kind of long term goals.

Buneary yawned, clearly she was tired.

"You tired Buneary?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

She scooted closer into Pikachu's side and nuzzled more into his chest. To this, his heart fluttered.

"I think I'm gonna get some shut eye, I hope you don't mind."

Pikachu smiled at her, "Not at all."

Buneary closed her eyes, "Good night Pikachu."

"Good night Buneary."

Almost immediately, she was out like a light bulb. She was still snuggled up against him, breathing calmly and relaxed. Legends, she was even cute sleeping. Pikachu was lucky to have her.

As she slept peacefully, Pikachu suddenly gained an urge. An urge to... hold her, and snuggle more.

Pikachu slowly wrapped his arms around her, and brought her closer. This moment made him feel... happy. He's always wanted to snuggle with her, and now he can. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy. He couldn't understand why he felt this happy. He was happier than he expected to be. Maybe he liked her more than he realized. He decided to drop the thought and go to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day, and the start of a beautiful relationship.

 ** _Pachirisu: What a great chapter! Pikachu and Buneary are finally a couple! This is truly Lagomorph at its finest!_**

 ** _Buizel: True dat! Just one minor nit pick... Pikachu only has a crush on her, but Buneary is flat out in love with him! How will things turn out now? Heh, I guess now this story should be renamed, "Pikachu's Squish"._**

 ** _Pachirisu:_** ** _Clever vocabulary, especially coming from someone who can't read. But lets forget about our current prediciment, and focus on what's in store for later in this story, and possibly other Pikabun fics. Using the same four characters, and three locations, there's so many possibilities!_**

 ** _Buizel: I can't wait to see what the author has in store for us later!_**

 ** _J'LoBuizel: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed Pikachu and Buneary's Unspoken Love so far! I will continue this story, but now that they're a couple, I'll focus on making other stories. I will add little Pikabun fluff stories in my profile later, and eventually my next Big Pikabun Story. Remember to STAY TUNED._**

 ** _AD: A new series is coming at you in J'loBuizel's profile, "Zak the Pikachu." It's about Zak the pikachu, and his four friends, and their heroic adventures. STAY TUNED for the adventure._**

 ** _TEASER:_** ** _A serious and threatning grass snake, and a flirty, nonsense, blue and white otter with a shell. Yeah, I ship that..._**

 ** _Two things referenced:_**

 ** _The bottle flip challenge The fidget spinner_**


	8. The Start of a Quirky Relationship

(This is edited) I changed a few things in this chapter, that weren't so family friendly. I deeply apologize, I'll never make the same mistake again. Sorry for the inconvenience.) **_Hi everyone! And welcome back to Pikachu and Buneary's Unspoken Love! This is chapter 8. A little disclaimer, I am officially making my own universe of this. I'm calling it, "PokeToons." Basically, the funny and cartoony spin off of the actual anime. Not to mention a bunch of oc's and ooc's._**

 ** _Sorry for taking so long to upload, I encountered yet another writer's block. I am very sorry. Before we get started, I propose this. Let's see who the most popular character is in the Poketoons universe. State your favorite character in the review, and why. I'm interested in seeing your feedback on the oocs._**

 ** _Alright, let's begin!_**

The sun had risen, revealing blankets of flowers out in the fields, and lots of sleepy pokemon. It also revealed two pokemon in particular. One a mouse, and the other a rabbit. They were cuddled up next to each other, sleeping.

Pikachu's eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few times, unaware of his surroundings. He expected to wake up either on Ash's chest or somewhere in their front yard, but he completely forgot about last night. When he woke up fully, he realized he was somewhere else. He felt something pressed against his side. He looked to his left, and found Buneary cuddled up on his side with her head rested on his chest, sleeping peacefully. He flinched a bit, and his heart skipped a beat. But then he remembered that they were a couple now. He settled back down, but he felt his heart dance happily. The fact that she was now his girlfriend was exhilarating. He could hardly believe it. If this was during his first time in Sinnoh, he wouldn't have had any interest in her. But now things have changed. A lot. Some things aren't the way they used to be, but that's a good thing for the most part.

He continued to lay there. His arms were still wrapped around her, and she was still snuggled into his side. Yep, life was great. It was all thanks to his bestest best friend Buizel too. If it hadn't been for him, he would have never had the guts to ask her out. Buizel had lots of good romantic advice. Who knew he was good with the ladies?

Pikachu made a rough judgment that it was 7:00 a.m, which meant everyone was still asleep, since they usually wake up around 8 to 8:30 a.m. He honestly wanted to stay and enjoy this moment longer, but he knew they should head home before the others wake up so they don't cause a disturbance.

After soaking in the moment for a few seconds longer, he gently nudged her. She muttered something in her sleep, but didn't wake up. Man she was cute!

"Wake up sleepy head," he said as he nudged her again.

This time she woke up. She slowly picked up her head, looking at him. He smiled, and she smiled back. Except, she thought this was another one of her Pikachu dreams. She sleepily said, "Hi Pikachu."

"Hi Buneary." He said.

"Do you like me?"

That question confused him, since he already made it apparent that he did like her.

"Well, yeah of course I do!"

"How much do like me?"

Pikachu blushed.

"Well… I-I like you alot."

She tilted her head.

"Hmm, weird. You're never this flustered in my dreams."

Pikachu blinked in confusion. He was confused by her random comment. After thorough thought, he realized why she was acting so weird. He smirked. He got it now.

"Buneary. How much do YOU like me?" He asked.

She smiled, "I like you more than anything in the whole universe.

Pikachu heart warmed up to that.

He was very flattered by her compliment. It also made him feel extremely special.

"Would you give up the world for me?"

She grabbed his paw, "Always!"

He wanted to burst into a happy dance, but he decided not to do it in front of her and embarrass himself.

Pikachu sat up, "Buneary."

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

She squeaked, "Yes! Yes you can! Please tell me, I'm all ears!"

Pikachu leaned in closer and whispered into her ear.

"You're not dreaming."

She was confused at that, and thought she heard him wrong.

"Huh?"

"You're not dreaming Buneary. This is legit happening right now."

She blinked in confusion. But then she gasped when she realized she really was awake. She immediately erupted in happiness and dived into him. She grabbed him and hugged him while she nuzzled his cheek. He could feel her heart beating out of her chest.

"I completely forgot about our date! I thought this was another dream, but it's not! I'm so happy!"

Pikachu giggled, grabbing her arms to keep her from pushing him down. He felt really good when she expressed how happy she was.

"Yeah, I'm happy that this is real as well," he said.

She smiled and put on her most adorable face possible.

"Does this mean we get to hang out all the time?" She asked.

"Well yeah of course!"

"Does this also mean we get to nuzzle and cuddle all the time?"

Pikachu blushed at that. Nuzzling Buneary all the time? That was a dream come true. Quite an embarrassing thought though, but how could he resist?

"Well-I-I-mean if you want to, I sure hope so… n-not that I care if we nuzzle or not, but yeah, nuzzling would be nice."

She smiled. She leaned towards him and nuzzled her cheek into his. He forgot how soft and warm her cheeks were. They felt nice. Why didn't he let her nuzzle him more before? She was nice, soft, fluffy and warm to the touch. Legends he can be so foolish sometimes.

He nuzzled her back, and as he did, harmless sparks danced around his electric sac. Buneary could feel the sparks, but they didn't hurt. They felt nice actually, like a little massage. His heart felt warm to the touch of Buneary's cheek. Wanting more of the warmth, he brought his arms around her and dragged her closer to him, so he could embrace her in a warm hug. She was the softest and warmest thing he's ever felt in his entire life, better than his "My Pillow". He never thought she'd feel this nice. He still held her in his arms, nuzzling her, not wanting this moment to end.

Buneary felt protected, being wrapped in Pikachu's arms. Pretty ironic though, since she beat an ursaring into a pulp. She also noticed how warm his embrace was.

Suddenly as they nuzzled, they heard sniggering. Pikachu stopped mid nuzzle and looked towards the direction of the sniggers. He looked up at the trees and found the three pidgeys from the day before yesterday. They didn't attempt to hide their sniggers.

"Ugh, get a room you two!" Said Timmy in an angsty teen voice.

The others laughed.

"PDA alert," said Tom.

They laughed even more at their nonsense and unfunny jokes.

Pikachu only shrugged them off and continued nuzzling his cute girlfriend.

"You guys are just jealous that you don't have a cute and cuddly girlfriend like mine," Pikachu said.

Buneary squeaked, "Thanks Pikachu! But I'm not nearly as adorable as you!"

Pikachu giggled.

"Yeah, but you're fatter," Tim said insultingly.

Something in her brain snapped. Her heart rate increased significantly, and she was overwhelmed with one emotion. Not sadness… ANGER. Pikachu heard her growl loudly, and her teeth grinding like steel. He even felt her body heat up. Pikachu got pretty freaked out, so he quickly pushed back away from her. Buneary stood up and stomped towards the trio.

"Nobody judges my weight," she snarled under her breath.

The grass beneath her feet burned, leaving burnt footprints behind her. She walked right up to the tree with the trio.

"Get down here… NOW YOU COWARDS!" She demanded.

"Pff, you don't scare me little bunny," said Tim.

Buneary responded by slowly turning her head a full 360 degrees!

(Just a little note. Buneary has no mental issues, and she is not possessed. Her dramatic and scary anger episodes are just for ooc and cartoony purposes.)

The trio nearly threw up, both in fear and disgust. Pikachu shuddered.

Buneary brought her fist back and punched the tree with force strong enough to knock Tim off it. He fell on the ground in front of her. She grabbed him by the throat and stared straight into his eyes. When he looked into her eyes, he saw suffering souls flying about. Crying in suffering. The sight was horrific enough to temporarily and comically make him age in only a few seconds. He made a light moan. She dropped him and put her paws on her hips. Tim then screamed in horror.

"SO MUCH HORROR! AAAAAAAAAAH!"

He flew away, and the others joined him, not wanting to suffer the same fate. They all screamed.

"You're crazy woman, you're crazy!" Tim yelled.

The trio disappeared in the distance. Buneary's breath slowed down and her heart rate dropped down back to normal. Her body cooled off, and her muscles relaxed. She was no longer mad, but a little tired. She unclenched her paws and turned around. Pikachu was sitting against a tree, with a terrified look on his face. Buneary realized what she had done and panic risen inside her.

"Oh no, Pikachu I'm so sorry! Did I scare you? I did didn't I? Yes I did! I-I-..."

Tears poured down her cheeks. This caused sirens to blare in Pikachu's head, making him snap out of it. He waved his paws.

"No-no, don't cry."

Tears kept going down. It was only a matter of time before she bursts into tears and cry. Pikachu really didn't want to see her cry. He dashed up to her and pulled her into a hug. She froze in surprise.

"Shhh, shhh, don't cry Buneary. It's alright. You did nothing wrong...well...you did...but it was for a good reason. Those pidgey were begging for bruises. So there's no need to cry."

He stroked the back of her head. She sniffled.

"Really?"

"For sure. They deserved it anyway. After all, they did steal your lunch."

"True. But uh, this isn't going to affect our relationship is it?"

"Not a bit."

She gladly nuzzled him. He happily returned it.

"You're the sweetest guy I know."

"Really?"

"Yep. You're so polite, gentle and forgiving. Any other guy I know is immature, rough and stupid."

"Well unlike some guys, I actually care about other pokemon's feelings."

She let go of him.

"I think it's time we head back home, don't you?"

"Yeah, we should. How do you think the others will react when they find out that we're dating?"

"I already know a few that will be more than happy to see me holding paws with the cutest guy in the world."

Pikachu blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, there is one friend of mine in particular that will probably die of happiness when sees that I'm dating you."

"Who's that."

"Oh you'll find out." Pikachu held out his paw, "Shall we?"

Buneary slowly reached out and grabbed his paw. The touch of her paw caused a warm sensation to course through his arm and into his heart. He never realized how happy he could be, until now. Buneary's heart beat with happiness and joy. Finally, she could hold his paw and he wouldn't mind.

"We shall." She said.

Together, they walked back home, paw in paw.

 ** _Later_**

As Pikachu and Buneary walked through the forest, they encountered Lucario's house. Lucario was outside at the mailbox, grabbing some mail. Pikachu waved at him.

"Good morning Lucario! It's a beautiful morning isn't it?"

Lucario said, "I guess so, too bad it's gonna rain later."

As Lucario looked at them, he noticed that they were holding each other's paw. Nothing new for him though, he's seen Pikachu and Buizel hold each other's paws before. Usually when they're prancing around, or they're going in some dark and creepy cave. But this was different. Mainly because Buneary was a girl, but also because of the vibe he got from them. He could tell it was romance.

"Please excuse me for asking this but, are you two dating?"

They both blushed in embarrassment.

"We sure are!" Said Pikachu, happily.

"Hmm, well congratulations you two."

"Thank you Lucario," said Buneary, "Well, we gotta get going. We don't want to get the others worried, right?"

"Right! Bye Lucario, have a nice day!"

They both walked off, paw in paw.

Lucario said to himself, "Maybe with his girlfriend, he won't be so annoying...wait a second. If that yellow twerp got a girlfriend, then that means…*gasp*...he got one before me! Holy aura sphere my life sucks!"

He sighed, then he grabbed the trash can and put it over his body to hide his shame.

 ** _Even more later_**

Pikachu and Buneary finally reached their yard. Pokemon were outside playing games or chatting with each other. What time was it? It seemed like everyone was up early today. They walked into the yard, Piplup, Staraptor and Torterra were the first ones to see them. Piplup and Staraptor were chilling on top of Torterra as he napped. Piplup waved at them.

"Hey guys! Where the heck have you too been! I was worried sick!"

"We were just...hanging out." Said Buneary as she looked over at Pikachu.

Pikachu looked back at her and smiled dreamily.

Piplup said, "Hanging out? A guy and a girl never go somewhere by themselves unless…*gasp*! Are you both…?"

Pikachu and Buneary both giggled. Piplup jumped off of Torterra and walked up to them.

"Why are you two giggling? Is that a yes or no? I'm so confused. Tell me!"

They continued to giggle. Piplup just then noticed them holding each other's paw. Usually it's Pikachu and Buizel holding paws, but this time...oh Arceus.

"You two are dating!?"

"About time you figured it out," said Pikachu as he giggled.

Piplup's mind exploded. He waved his flippers in both surprise and excitment.

"Holy fudger nuggets! Is this for real?!"

They both nodded their heads.

"Holy Arceus. I've got to tell everybody…

Hey all you people!

Hey all you people!

Hey all you people won't you listen to meeee…?"

"Uh Piplup, you really don't have to tell everyone," said Pikachu.

Too late though, everyone gathered around them.

"Tell everyone what?" Staraptor asked.

"That these two love birds are dating!" Said Piplup.

Everyone gasped. Murmurs spreaded around, and Gibble fainted in pure joy. Pikachu's face flushed with embarrassment. Staraptor kicked the dirt.

"Darn," he said.

"Jealous Staraptor?" Buneary asked.

"No, it's just that I lost the bet."

"Wait, what bet?" Pikachu asked.

"Uh, nothing important." Staraptor said nervously.

"Some bets went around, so Star bet that you and Buizel would start dating," said Torterra.

Pikachu's face burned like fire as he glared at Staraptor, both in fury and embarrassment.

"Are you serious Star?!" Pikachu asked.

"Give me a break. You and Buizel do everything together. You sometimes share food, over compliment each other, frolic through flowers together, YOU TWO SHARED THE SAME PAIR OF PANTS FOR ARCEUS SAKES!"

"Hey, do I get to share a pair of pants with you?" Buneary asked in jealousy.

"I'm sure lots of best friends do that," said Pikachu.

"Maybe a sponge under the sea, but this isn't a cartoon."

"Speaking of Buizel, where is he?" Buneary asked.

"He's over there sleeping," Piplup said as he pointed towards the tire swing tree.

"Well since now the whole world knows that we're dating," said Pikachu, "I can finally tell Buizel. Ooh I can't wait to see the look on his face."

Pikachu and Buneary walked towards Buizel. Everyone watched them walk together, paw in paw.

"They make the perfect couple," said Mamoswine.

"I guess they do," said Staraptor.

"I'm totally writing fanfiction about them." Said Piplup.

Pikachu and Buneary reached Buizel, but when they did, they found Buizel and Pachirisu sitting against the tree together, sleeping. Buizel's head was rested on top of Pachirisu's.

"Aww," said Buneary, "That's so cute!"

"That's one for the Pachibuay shippers," said Pikachu.

"Rise and shine Pachi!"

Pachirisu fluttered her eyes open. She was still a bit tired, which is saying alot, because she's usually a morning pokemon. She looked at Pikachu and Buneary and how they looked at her. She became confused.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?"

Then she turned her head and realized why. She was sleeping with Buizel. She immediately woke up fully and pushed away.

"OH ARCEUS NO!"

Buizel fell flat on the ground on his stomach. He muttered something, something about missing clothes. Then he woke up. He blinked a few times, then immediately jumped to his feet and looked at himself.

"AAH, I'M NAKED!"

"You're always naked," said Pachirisu.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Phew, that's a relief."

Pachirisu rolled her eyes.

"So, you notice anything?" Pikachu asked.

Buizel looked at them.

"Hmm, did you get a new pair of glasses?"

"What? No, try again."

"Hmm. Did you get fixed?"

"No. Try again."

To help him out, Pikachu pulled Buneary closer to him, until they were comfortably pressed against each other.

Pachirisu used her acting skills and pretended that she just now figured out that they're dating.

"Oh my word, you two are dating. I was totally unaware of that. That is amazing," said Pachirisu.

Buizel looked at her confusingly, and said, "Wait a sec. I thought we already…" Pachirisu elbowed him in the stomach. Buizel bent over and puffed out air.

"Uh-I mean...of course we didn't know. Congratulations bro."

"Thanks buddy! And I couldn't of done it without your support."

"No probs. Just remember, I'm here for you when you need help...except for next Saturday, I have a cosplay convention to go to...and not Thursday mornings, that's when my soap opera is on...oh and not in the past, cause that already happened."

"Do you two have any plans together?" Pachirisu asked.

"Huh?" Pikachu asked.

"Well since you two are a couple now, surely you have something planned to do later, like another date, or something."

Pikachu and Buneary looked at each other.

"Um, do you wanna go somewhere?" Pikachu asked.

Buneary thought about it for a second. Then she shook her head.

"Nah. I don't feel like leaving the house today. As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter where we are."

Pikachu's heart warmed up from that comment. She really liked him. Lucky Chu.

The sound of a bell rang through the air.

"Hey, somebody's been saved," Buizel said.

"Wrong bell Buizel," said everyone.

"Oh, never mind then."

Pachirisu ran ahead of them, "C'mon guys! Don't wanna miss breakfast do ya?"

She ran off to get her breakfast. Buizel ran after her.

"C'mon slowpokes, hustle," he told Pikachu and Buneary as he followed Pachirisu.

Pikachu bowed to Buneary and gestured towards everyone else.

"After you, my lady," he said.

She giggled bashfully, being infatuated by his gentlemen like behavior.

"You're such a gentleman," she said.

He walked her towards their breakfast, but being the clumsy little mouse he is, he tripped over a small rock and lost his balance. He tried desperately to regain his balance, but he just couldn't hold on. He started falling down to the ground, but Buneary was able to catch him before he face planted the grass. She held him up.

"I got you."

"Heh, thanks."

"You gotta be careful around small rocks, those things are dangerous."

He blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm just a klutz."

"Don't worry, I got ya."

She grabbed his shoulders and legs so she could lift him up bridal style...

...you heard me.

Buneary had Pikachu in her arms. His face heated up in more embarrassment. He chuckled embarrassingly.

"Eh...thank you?"

"You're welcome. Anything for you."

"Last time I checked, it was the guy who was supposed to carry the girl."

"Then I guess we're one of a kind."

She continued towards breakfast, carrying her boyfriend in her arms.

Yep, this is definitely the start of a quirky relationship.

 ** _Thank you guys for reading chapter 8 and sticking with me through the journey. I hope you enjoyed, and chapter 9, sadly won't come around until after the pokemon christmas specials. So, bear with me._**

 ** _Alright guys, don't forget to review and if you do, just call out you're favorite character in my PokeToon universe and if you can, explain why. Let's see who the most popular character is. Here are your main choices._**

 ** _Pikachu_**

 ** _Buizel_**

 ** _Buneary_**

 ** _Pachirisu_**

 ** _Lucario_**

 ** _Tim, Timmy or Tom_**

 ** _If you have any complaints, just leave them in the complaint box. Have a nice day!_**


	9. Goodbye Unspoken Love

I'm deeply sorry to tell you guys this, but I will not be continiuing Unspoken Love. We at JLoBuizel incorporated feel that this story is not a good look for PokeToons, and is a poor representation of what PokeToons is all about.

Instead, I will be rebooting it. It'll be new and improved. I am so sorry for telling you just now.

Stay Tuned.


End file.
